Goodbye Almost Lover
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: Goodbye my almost lover. I'm giving up. I have tried, you have not. I give effort and you are blind to see that. I'm tired of the hurt, and distress you cause me. I don't need it in my life. So I'm leaving. Goodbye Mako. *Takes place after episode 5*
1. Chapter 1

**Well I saw a prompt, and I just started writing. I do plan on continuing this ASAP. But I do like how this turned out. This all takes place after ep.5. I hope all of you like it! and I would MEGA appreciate if you all REVIEW! :DD Thanks a BUNCHES!**

**Prompt: Start sentence with :Her Laugh Broke the silence!**

**Disclaimer****: All rights to Legend of Korra belong to Bryke, and all those good people! **

* * *

Her laugh broke the silence that was thickly forming in the atmosphere around the two awkward teenagers. They sit exactly twelve inches away from each other. A safe distance to say the least. Both fuming with frustrated anger. The teenage boy ran a hand through his spiky brown locks of hair with a loud huff. The water tribe girl sits cross-legged bitterly chuckling, fisting the loose dark fabric of her pants.

Mako looks over at the giggling girl and raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Mako asks a bit annoyed.

Korra halts her giggling and her expression goes hard with a look of sadness settling into her blue irises. Korra sighs sharply. "Look where our fighting has gotten us, Mako. Nowhere. Yet we continue to fight and bicker at each other for the stupidest things." Korra explains pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them with her arms. "It's pointless." she whispers under her breath.

They had just finished what will be remembered as one of their most hurtful arguments. The fight started down in the training room after Bolin left to do some errands, and somehow Korra and Mako found themselves up in Mako's penthouse on the floor, leaning against a poorly plastered wall. They had fell silent for several minutes, that is until Korra chuckled.

Mako had to admit that Korra was right. They do fight a lot. Actually, more than they should. "Korra..." Mako trails off in a sad tone. Before Mako can continue to speak, Korra interjects.

"Everyday Mako, it is something new. We can never get along... So I have been thinking..." Korra looks beside her to Mako, who is staring into her cerulean eyes intently. Mako oblivious to the pain that laces the blue of her eyes. Korra takes a deep breath of air before continuing. "Maybe it would be best if we weren't friends. You would be a lot happier, and less stressed, and so would I." Korra rises to her feet, followed by Mako who's eyes have gone wide at Korra's suggestion.

"Korra,no. Why would you even suggest something like that? I enjoy being your friend fighting, or not fighting." Mako says reaching out for Korra's shoulder. Korra steps back before he can tough her and adverts her gaze to the floor.

"Mako, we fight and argue constantly, thats not a friendship, this is a ticking time bomb. Besides, I would be a lot happier with you out of my life...I would be so much more at peace. I could finally concentrate on things that need to get done. Like my airbending training." Korra grumbles keeping her eyes fixed on the wood floor beneath her. She knew the words she had just said hurt her more than it will ever hurt Mako, but they had to be said.

Mako flinches. He realizes the hurt he has caused Korra, but he never thought it was that bad. He had absentmindedly caused her sadness and emotional distress. Even though her feelings for Mako were confessed just a few days ago, she still regrets kissing him, and telling her how she felt. Because nothing changed, just their attitudes twaord each other, and the growing tension that formed between the two. Korra was right, their friendship is a ticking time bomb. The timer just ran out and now it seems the contents of their friendship have been sprawled everywhere. Something they could never pick up and put back together.

But how do you fix what has already been broken from the start? They would never hang out unless it was to train. she had tried before to take the brothers out to lunch, but Mako chose to hang out with Asami instead. Bolin went though, but there was something missing to her afternoon. Mako. Korra sat and watched everyday at Mako and Asami, bitterness and jealousy filling her emotions. She loved Mako, and Korra always having to see her with another girl slowly killed her insight on him. Mako neglects to be there for Korra, but Korra has put herself at risk for Mako. She begins to wonder if Mako even cares. Korra has spent many starry nights crying into her pillow, wishing for some miracle that Mako would wake up and love Korra the way she loved him. But she realized that was a pipe dream. Something that could never happen.

So here they were, Mako staring down at Korra in confusion. As far as Korra knew, she was done trying to make this friendship work. It was hopeless to her now. All her initiative to make this friendship work with Mako had vanished and she wanted to leave. Leave this place full of hallow memories and never come back. She planned on kicking Mako out of her life for good. Love was not for the Avatar. Sure Aang had love, and so did several other Avatars, but it was just out of Korra's reach. She figures that she just needs to focus on being the Avatar and saving the city from harm. The little things in life she finally realizes, she has no time for.

_Besides, Mako doesn't need me. He has Asamai__, and Bolin. He is not alone, and what difference would it make if I just left. Nothing would_ change. _At this point, what more could I do?_ Korra thinks as she fights back tears. She wasn't about to give Mako the satisfaction to see her cry. But that wouldn't be Mako's satisfaction, it would be his breaking point.

Mako wanted to have Korra in his life, but if she was unhappy, he had no other choice but to just let her go. He wasn't going to force her to be his friend. If she wanted to leave, then he was going to let her leave. Even if it meant that he was never going to see her again. If he loved her, he is to let the Avatar go. But he didn't want to. He truly does want her in his life.

Mako has an urge to reach out and pull Korra into his lean arms and hold her, telling her that he was sorry, but he knows how that would end. It would end with her shoving him away and deepening the tension between them. He doesn't need to make this harder than it already is. Saying goodbye is hard. Well it is for Mako that is. "Korra..." He breaths looking down at her, waiting for her to look up at him. But she never does. Instead she turns on her heels and heads for the latch on the floor. Opening the door she looks back at Mako, tears rimming her eyes. "Goodbye Mako." But goodbye is easy for Korra. No. As soon as the words leaved her tongue, her whole world seems to collapse in on itself. A tear falls from her eye, but before she can wipe it away, Mako sees the salty tear streaming down her cheek. His heart shatters, and he finally realizes that this hurts Korra more than it has hurt Mako.

Mako blinks, and when he opens his stinging eyes, Korra is gone, the door shutting with a quiet thud.

Mako is left standing in the middle of the penthouse with one thought crossing his mind.

_Why was that funny to Korra?_

* * *

**What did you think? I would like to hear from all of you sooo pretty please?REVIEW? VVVV - Clicky that button down there! :D**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy. No these are NOT drabbles! this is a Story, with a in-proress story line! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Legend Of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Bolin stalks up the ladder to the attic of the arena. Already he can smell the strong aroma of chicken dumplings coming from the apartment. He guesses that Mako had went to pick something up. He was right. As he opens the door and steps up onto the landing he sees Mako at their rickety dinner table slowly chewing a dumpling he had just plopped into his mouth.

"Hey there bro!" Bolin greets walking over to Mako. Mako doesn't even bother to look up. Instead he wipes his face quickly and nods.

Bolin raises an eyebrow as he sees that Mako just wiped away a river of tears from his cheeks. Mako doesn't cry much, and Bolin knows this, and it worries him. Bolin pulls out a chair and takes a seat next to Mako. "Hey bro, whats the matter?" Bolin asks setting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Mako shrugs and pushes his plate of food away from him. "Nothing. I got dinner. I-I'm going to go out for a bit." Mako says stumbling over his words. Mako stands to his feet. "I will be back later. Don't wait up." With that Mako leaves, letting the tears flow freely down his face and dripping onto the deep red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Walking down the streets of Republic City Mako's thoughts are filled with one particular dark skinned, blue eyed waterbender. He thinks about all the good things they had in their friendship. She made him smile, she was strong in heart and mind, and they had a good time (most of the time). But there was always something missing. Korra knew that, but it took Mako to lose her for him to realize what she really meant to him. Now it was too late. Or was it? He had screwed up he is well aware, but he was lost for words when it comes to Korra. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, he doesn't want to say the wrong things.

_A little late for that._

Mako reaches his destination. Looking up at the sign just above the enterance, he debates going in. He hasn't been here since...Well he has never been here. He wasn't one to drink his problems away. It was very un-Mako of him. It was out of his character,but he didn't wan to feel the anger, and sadness he is feeling now. He wants to be happy, and relaxed. But he can't feel that way with all the events of the last few weeks floating around in his head.

_Think of the consequences. You are an example, Mako. You are influence on Bolin, and all your fans. What would they think of this...They would all be disappointed in you...**Korra** will be disappointed in you._

Mako takes a sharp intake of breath and scolds himself. Kicking a pebble with his foot, he walks away from the bar.

_Not today._

* * *

Korra had ran out of money for a ride on the ferry back home, so she is forced to swim. Normally she would jump at the opportunity, but she feels drained. Emotionally, and physically. None the less she hurls herself into Yue Bay and begins to swim. Using her water bending to speed herself up. The water is cold and frigid. Normal for water in the middle of winter. She knew it was stupid to swim in water this cold (It had snowed just the day before) but she doesn't care at this point. She just wants to get back to the island. After a minute or so her breath runs out and she breaks surface, taking in the well deserved air around her. Looking up, Korra sees the shore of Air Temple Island just a few yards away.

When Korra reaches shore, she wrings her hair, and waterbends herself dry. But she remains cold, and shivering. Collapsing into the soft sand of the shore, she fights back tears she thinks would be useless to shed. Closing her eyes she sees a tall man with golden eyes, with spikt brown hair. dressed in a long coat, and a scarf of red wrapped around the base of his neck. He's smiling.

Korra's eyes fly open, not wanting to see that face anymore. But what could she do now? She will always see the face of Mako. She will see him as she sleeps, she will see him when she blinks. Years from now when she is walking down the aisle, she will see his face. He will always be there. No matter how hard she tries to erase him from her life, from her mind.

Korra grabs a handful of sand in her hand and clutches it tightly in her palm. The sand represents her heart. She is the only one who can hold her heart. Only her.

Korra's eyes burn from holding back and she decides to let go. Letting all the tears out, she sobs. She tried. she really did. She tried to be Mako's friend. But even the Avatar can only take so much heartache. But Korra isn't just the Avatar. She is a teenage girl. She will have heartache and rebellion problems. It's normal. But Korra doesn't think so.

Using the back of her hand, Korra whisks away the tears and slowly pushes her self to her numb feet. brushing sand off her hands and knees, Korra puts on a fake facade, and makes her way up the steps to the temple.

On her way to her room, Korra runs into Ikki who had been on an adventure to find Korra. Ikki smiles up at Korra and holds up a doll with yarn for hair and black beads for eyes. The doll dressed in Air Acolyte clothing. "Korra! I found you! Will you play Dollies with me? Please? Please? Please?"Ikki asks very prisistantly.

Korra looks down at Ikki who is jumping up and down, holding the dolly up in Korra's face. Korra rolls her eyes. "Not now Ikki. I'm not really in the mood. Why don't you ask Jinora?"

Ikki's happy expression drops to disappointment, and her jumping stops, and she hangs her head. "Jinora is doing homework...Please Korra...You never play with me anymore." Ikki pleas. Korra shakes her head.

"I'm tired Ikki. Maybe next time." Korra pats Ikki's hair then continues her way dwon the hall and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ikki huffs angrily and narrows her brown eyes. "You said that last time." Ikki spins herself around and walks in the opposite direction of Korra's room. Before exiting the Girl's dormitory, Ikki faintly hears a sob echo from Korra's room.

The family gathers around in the dining room to eat. Tenzin next to Pema, Meelo sitting across Tenzin in a booster chair, Jinora sitting next to her father, and Ikki on the other side of Jinora. But the seat next to Ikki is empty. Korra's seat.

"Where is Korra? She knows dinner is served at six every night!" Tenzin asks.

"She is in her room crying." Ikki says looking at her father.

"Crying? Is she alright?" Tenzin asks worry lacing his tone.

"Yeh, she is upset daddy. I don't know why. She didn't tell me. She just ran off into her room." Ikki explains with a slight anger in her voice. She was still upset that Korra had refused to play dollies with her.

Pema pushes herself up from her seat and holds her preganant stomach. "I will go talk to her." Pema says. "You guys go ahead and say your prayers and eat. Tenzin, make sure they eat."

Pema knocks lightly on Korra's door. She hears a sniffle then a cracked voice. "Go away please!" Korra says letting out another sob.

Pema sighs and slides Korra's door open and leans against the frame. In the darkness she can make out the figure of the seventeen year old curled up on her bed, facing the wall. "Please go away." Korra sobs wiping her face.

"Korra, can we talk?" Pema asks softly into the dark.

"I'm not up for talking." Korra whispers.

"Come on sweetie, anything said won't leave this room. Just tell me whats wrong?"

Korra gives in. "Okay."

Pema closes the door behind her and takes a seat next to Korra on the bed. Pema looks over at Korra who's face is wet with tears. "Alright, what happened?"

"Do you remember when you gave me advice on how to tell a guy you like him?"

"Yes?"

"Well I did tell him. He didn't feel the same way...So we agreed to be friends... But we argue a lot, and well we had a fight today. And we agreed to no longer being friends." Korra explains as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

Sympathy fills Pema, for she knows how hard it is to lose someone. "I'm so sorry Korra... But I don't think you guys should stop being friends."

"You don't understand... It's hard for me to see him... I still love him, and it's hard to see him with his girlfriend all happy... It would be easier on me if I don't see him. It would be easier with him out of my life." Korra cries. Pema pulls the shaking Korra into her arms and rubs comforting circles into Korra's back.

"You know Korra, when I was about your age, I had a friend, and we would fight every other hour. We never agreed on anything, our friendship was a disaster. But he kept me sane. He was my best friend, and I admired him. When things got tough for us, we always stayed strong and pulled through. That's because we loved each other. This may sound cheesey, but the strongest loves drive you the most crazy. But at the same time they keep your feet on the ground. This friendship of yours may be stronger than you think." Pema explains lovingly.

"But he said I was a mistake to be friends with...I feel like maybe he's right." Korra sobs into Pema's shoulder.

"That was his anger talking. Anger can be a strong thing Korra. I wouldn't think he meant it."

"I don't know..."

"Well sweetie, I think you and this boy should talk. Not saying you have to be friends again, but from the looks of things there are a lot of unsaid things that need to be said."

"I don't know how to talk to him anymore, Pema." Korra pulls back and looks into Pema's light brown eyes. Pema brushes away tears from Korra's face with her thumb, and smiles sweetly.

"You will figure it out. You will be alright." Pema assures.

Korra throws her arms around Pema. "Thank you." Korra whispers. Pema hugs Korra back. Pema has always been a motherly figure to Korra. Since her mother was back at the South Pole, she had always looked to Pema. She gave the greatest advice, and was always there for Korra when she felt alone in her teenage hormone battles.. Pema was not Korra's mothers replacement, but everyone needs a motherly hug and good advice.

"Am I stupid to be crying over something like this?" Korra asks breaking the hug.

"No. Of course not. This is completely normal. I cried over things like this. Most every teenage girl does. It's heartache, and it hurts, I know. But it will all be better in the end." Pema explains soothingly.

Korra's lips pull into a small smile. This smile unlike a lot she has shown lately, was not forced. It was the kind of smile a daughter gives her mother when she wants her to know she is appreciated. "Thank you Pema."

"Your welcome dear. Now, are you hungry?"

"No... I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok. But tomorrow morning don't be surprised when your usual serving of food is a feast." Pema says, struggling to her feet. Pema leans over and kisses Korra's head. "Good night sweetie." Pema leaves back to her family, closing the door behind her.

Korra sighs and falls back onto her tear wet pillow. Closing her eyes, she lets sleep take her. Despite Korra's wishes, she dreams of a tall man,with golden eyes, with spiky brown hair, dressed in a long coat, with a scarf of red wrapped around the base of his neck. He's smiling.

* * *

**I will try to have Chapter 3 up soon. Oh BTW: I'm giving my other fic Avatar Korra: Never Giving Up a break, cause I have major writers block right now! :D so I'm going to finish this story then MAYBE continue my other fic! And yeah, if you are wondering, the song _Almost Lover_ is my inspiration for this story (that and the prompt I found earlier) Soooooo...Review? I would LOVE to hear from you! Thank you for reading! Again, I hope to have Chapter 3 written and up as soon as I can! HAPPY KORRAING! (Tomorrow is SATURDAY! MY BODY IS NOT READY!)**

**Okay! REVIEW vvvvvv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys! I'm back with chapter 3! OHHHH GEEEEZUUUSSS! LIN! OH MY HEART! SHATTERED! OHHH! hat woman deserves alllll the AWARDS! That lady is my HERO 3 Annnywwhhoo! That episode was AMAZINNGGG! LOVED IT! Anyywaaayyyy...I hope you enjoyy! :DD**

* * *

Four days have quickly passed. Outside it is snowing, and the wind is fiercely blowing. In the Pro-bending Arena of Republic City, Mako and Bolin are practicing their bending in the gym. Mako is shooting fire balls at targets and Bolin is punching earth disks into nets.

After several minutes Bolin takes to notice that Korra hasn't shown up for practice. Mako has been telling Bolin for the past few days that Korra hasn't been at practice due to Tenzin keeping her for Airbending training. But after four days, the lie begins to wareout. "Hey bro, have you talked to Korra lately? I know she has Airbending training, but she has missed four practices." Bolin asks kicking up a disk and punching it.

Mako sighs. "She is still busy with her training." Mako lies.

Just then a pair of legs walks into the room drops her bag on the floor. Mako's heart skips a beat. Airbending training huh?

"Korra!" Bolin exclaims running over to Korra and pulling her into a hug. He lifts her off the ground and spins her around before setting the Avatar back onto her two feet. Korra gives Bolin a small smile and a wave. "Hey Bolin." Korra says, then Mako catches her eye and notices that he is staring at her. She adverts her gaze to the floor. It still hurts to see him.

"Where the heck have you been?" Bolin asks

"I-uh...I have been uhh...Training with Tenzin. Sorry..." Korra explains tugging on her hair nervously.

"Ok...Are you ok Korra? You look..." Bolin arches an eyebrow. " Upset."

"Er...Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Bolin, do you want to spar?" Korra asks looking back up at Bolin. Bolin nods and pulls Korra over to the mats, where she gears up and they begin to spar.

Korra wins, of course.

After the Fire Ferrets time slot for the gym runs out, Toza kicks them out of the gym so the other team can come in to practice. Bolin head upsairs for a shower, leaving Mako and Korra alone to pack their stuff. Korra gathers her things together, planning on leaving as soon as possible. She still doesn't want to see Mako. The last few days have been full of thoughts of Mako. She hasn't stop thinking about him, but she plans to. Soon enough. Shoving her arm guards into her duffel, she zips it up and slings it over her shoulder. Before she can stand up, a voice stuns her.

"Korra?" Mako asks quietly standing behind her.

Korra takes a deep breath, stands to her feet and walks past Mako. Well tries to walk past Mako. Mako grabs Korra's wrist to stop her from leaving. His hand is warm an rough on Korra's skin. She missed his touch.

"Let me go." Korra hisses, refusing to turn around. She refuses to look into those golden eyes.

"No. Korra, we need to talk." Mako says shaking his head.

Korra rips her wrist out of his grip. "There is nothing to talk about."

"There is a lot to talk about, Korra" Mako says taking a step towards Korra. She takes a step back.

"I don't want to talk to you." I'm not ready to talk to you. Korra bites the inside of her cheek. Korra wasn't ready. She had taken heed to Pema's advice and has been thinking about what she wanted to say to Mako. She had even practiced talking to Mako to the bathroom mirror, and here they are. Mako standing over her, and she could say it. She could tell him she still loves him right now, but when it comes down to it, she is scared. She is afraid of his rejection. They were already dug in deep, she figures this will make things worse on herself and Mako.

"Korra, please." Mako begs.

"No , just leave me alone." Korra begins to walk towards the exit of the gym, but Mako's voice stops her once more.

"Wait! Before you go, I have a question." Mako calls after Korra.

Korra's heart rate speeds up. "What?" she chokes out, still not turning around.

"What are you doing here? At practice? I thought you were done here?"

Korra bites her lip and her hands curl into fists at her side. Her eyes burn with tears. "I'm giving up on_ you_, Mako. _Not_ the team." Korra walks out of the gym.

The words hit Mako like a raw slap to the face. The way his name rolled off her tongue made him shiver. The coldness in her tone numbed Mako.

"I'm sorry." he whispers incoherent looking down to the floor.

Little did Mako know Bolin forgot his towel down at the gym, and he came down to get it. He heard everything between his brother and Korra. Bolin inches into the room and looks at Mako who still has his head hanging down. "What was that about?" Bolin asks.

Mako's head snaps up at Bolin's voice. "Oh..Nothing..."

"That wasn't nothing...That was a something."

"It's nothing Bolin!" Mako jeers annoyed.

"It wasn't! What happened between you and Korra?"

"Nothing!" Mako growls.

"Fine. If you don't tell me, then I will just go ask Korra." Bolin turns to walk away but Mako's urgent voice brings him to a halt.

Mako's eyes widen. "No! Fine... I will tell you"

* * *

*Flashback*

Practice had just ended and the Fire Ferrets were tired and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Practice ran a little later than usual and they all seemed a little on edge.

Bolin lifts his sparring gear off of him and slings the heap over his shoulder. "I'm going to go take shower, then run some errands. See you guys later." Bolin waves goodbye and disapears out of the gym.

Mako gets out of his training gear and takes a drink of water from his bottle. The Avatar doing the same.

Korra runs a hand through her loose hair and huffs. "Good practice today huh?" Korra asks packing the last of her gear into her small blue duffel.

Mako shrugs. "Ehh...Could have been better." Mako wasn't happy with todays practice at all.

Korra stands to her feet and rolls her eyes. "Could have been better? Can't you just be happy with what we gave today?"

No.

"Happy? Bolin's form was sloppy,Your aim was off and My fire was a little dull."

"My Aim? Nothing was wrong with my aim! And Bolin's form was fine!" Korra defends, a little offended

"Fine isn't good enough Korra!" Mako retorts.

"Well sorry Mr. Perfection! Didn't mean to question your judgement"

"Its just creative criticism! Everyone gets criticized. Even the Avatar!"

"Friends don't criticize friends!" Korra snaps back.

"Well I'm team captain, and its my job to point out the flaws and fix them! That means you!"

Korra recoils and narrows her blue eyes into thin slits. "Oh so now I'm a flaw?" Korra shouts. Mako didn't mean it that way, but Korra saw it that way.

"I didn't mean it-" Korra cuts Mako off.

"Yes you did! And let me just tell you something, I don't come here everyday to be shot down by you! I'm part of this team too, and I deserve respect!"

"You're right! You don't come to practice everyday! You barely ever show up! You will get your 'respect' when you begin to show initiative! I begin to wonder if you even care about the team!" Mako yells.

"Of course I care about the team! But I can't come to every practice! I have Airbending training and other things to worry about! You forget I'm the Avatar too!" Korra yells throwing her hands into the air.

"But you are also apart of this team! You can't keep using 'I'm the Avatar' as an excuse!"

Korra scoffs darkly."Excuse?" Korra chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You are unbelievable!" Korra stomps past Mako and out of the gym, Mako follows.

"Where are you going?" Mako demands.

"To get the rest of my stuff. I'm leaving." By the time Mako and Korra reached the brothers penthouse, Bolin was already long gone.

But Korra, and Mako's argument didn't end there. No, it escalated. Soon the topic of Korra's recklessness came up, and Mako yelled at her about that. Then Korra brought up his jerk-like controlling attitude and she yelled at him about that.

"You don't know me!" Mako yells veins rising in from his neck.

"You don't know me either!"

"Oh yeah? You are the almighty Avatar! You are the strongest bender in the world, and you get everything handed to you! You haven't ever worked an honest day in your life!" Mako shouts getting in Korra's face. "The things you have, you don't deserve!"

Korra's hands ball into tight fist and she hesitates to just punch him in the face. Korra shakes her head slowly, her blood boiling. "You're right Mako... You are comptely and totally right! Is that what you want to hear? Spirits! How can you be so... clueless! You don't know the first thing about me! You have never even asked or have taken the time to get to know me! I have worked every day of my life, studying and training to be the Avatar! I have worked so hard, and now I live in fear, because there is someone out there trying to take it away! You have no room to talk! There is more to me than just being the Avatar." Korra was right on the mark. Mako never did take the time to get to know the young Avatar.

"I can say the same for you!"

"Oh really?"

"I was on the street most of my childhood Korra! I had to work and thrive to live! I had to protect Bolin! You don't know what it is like for me! I had to grow up in one day! It's like I didn't have a childhood!"

"I didn't have a childhood either!"

"You act if it's so bad! It not!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"No you don't! Stop acting like you do!"

"UGH! You are so infuriating!" Mako booms.

"You are unbelievable!"

"You're annoying!"

"You are a jerk, and it was a mistake to be friends with you!" Korra regrets the words as soon as she says them. She didn't mean it, but it was the first thing that came to her mind, and it just slipped.

"You were the mistake!" Mako yells . He instantly feels bad. He watches as Korra recoils and falls against the wall, sinking to the floor. He regrets the hurtful words that just left his mouth. But it is hard to take back what has already been said. Mako falls back against the wall too, falling to the floor.

Mako falls back too against the wall. Silence fills the air between them, until that is Korra's laugh broke the silence.

* * *

"Wow." was all Bolin could muster.

"Yeah..." Mako sighs.

"You guys need to talk."

"Yeah..." Mako breaths looking up at the ceiling.

If only she would listen.

* * *

**KORRA Y U NO LISTEN TO WHAT MAKO WANTS TO SAY? *Shakes head* anyway! vvvv Review Please! I will try to have chapter 4 up tomorrow! :DD Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Well I am very happy with this version! It is SOOOOOO much better, and sooooo much more suspense! You are gonna love it! I would like to thank ShadowedMischief (MY BESTEST FRANNN AND SISTER! MOSTLY SISTER) for helping me out on this story! She has really steered me in the right direction for this plot! So yeah! Chapter 4: ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Legend Of Korra belongs to BRYKE and all those good people!**

* * *

To Mako's surprise, the next day Korra shows up for practice on time, and with a smile tugging at her lips, her cheeks rosy, and the light to her skin makes her look so full of life. Watching her strut into the gym, she looked like the happiest soul on earth, like nothing was wrong. She looked like Korra again. A fake smile can do wonders. Korra drops her duffel on the table and straps her sparring gear on still forcing a small smile. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to see him. The best she can do is make him think she doesn't exist. Because let's face it, we all wish mistakes didn't exist.

Mako watches as Bolin runs up to Korra and they make small talk. Anger burns like a small fire inside of Mako as he watches the girl who once was his friend smile. He missed making her smile. He missed Korra.

"So... I heard about you and Mako." Bolin tells Korra. Her face drops.

"Yeah...Let's not talk about it please?" Korra mumbles velcroing her knee pads on.

"Korra, you do realize you are going to have to talk about it one day right?"

Korra bites down on the inside of her cheek and closes her eyes. "No Bolin, I don't have to talk about it. Please, just leave me alone about it ok?" Korra breathes, slight anger lacing her tone.

Bolin sighs sharply. "Ok."

Korra zips up her duffel and turns to Bolin. "Hey, can you show me more of those earth bending techniques?" Korra asks grinning.

Bolin's face lights up. " Yeah!" He exclaims grabbing Korra's wrist and pulling her over to the earthbending disks that lie in neat piles on the floor.

Grabbing Korra's shoulders he positions her in front of the net. Korra pulls her fists to her waist and kicks a disk up, swiftly, and powerfully snapping her fist forward, hurling the disk into the net where it falls limply and shatters. "Like that?" Korra ask enthusiastically. Bolin smiles.

"Not quiet, your stance is too wide." Bolin steps behind Korra and grabs her by her hips and uses his feet to kick her feet apart, widening her stance.

Mako glances over his shoulder, his chest feels tight, and his blood goes cold. He wanted to lunge out at Bolin. The way his hands rest on Korra's hips is like a betrayal. He wanted to wring his neck. Bolin has always been a trustworthy brother, but this he felt was too far. Suddenly a thin silvery smoke is being breathed out his mouth and nostrils. His fists which are tightly clenched grows blistering hot, and when he looks down at them, the top of his fist is being immersed in orange flames._ How could he do this? Worse yet, how could she?_

Korra Steels a glance at Mako, and stiffens a giggle. She likes what she sees. Mako seething with a fiery anger. Literally.

_Is he jealous? I could use this_. Ladies and gentleman, the side of Korra we have not seen. Korra's cheeks burn and she settles into his warm grip. She didn't like him touching her that way, but she also doesn't mind it. She knew he has feelings for her. But she didn't feel the same way, and it broke her heart. But it was time Mako realized Korra's pain. It's revenge. A girls best friend. And it is going to be fulfilling.

"Is this better?" Korra asks in a flirty nature. Korra kicks up another disk and launches it into the net.

"Way better. Good job Korra." Korra smiles widely, turns around and throws herself into his arms.

"Thanks for your help Bolin." She says into the crook of his neck.

After Bolin helped Korra with her techniques, they spar. Circling each other like they are about to attack their pray. Korra watches Bolin intently, carefully watching for him to let his guard down for a split second, giving her opening to strike. Finally his eyes advert off of Korra for that one second and she Lunges, using her waterbending, she sends a flurry of water his way. Bolin doesn't get out of the way fast enough and soon finds himself thrown across the gym, and lands on his butt in a drenched heap. Korra jumps in the air in victory. "Whoo! I win!" She sings. Walking across the gym to Bolin, Korra extends a hand down to him and pulls him up to his feet. But Bolin has something else in mind. Grabbing her hand he yanks Korra down onto his lap. Korra gasps. Scrambling clumsily to her feet, she loses her footing and comes tumbling down on Bolin. She finds her legs accidentally straddling his waist. Their chests pressed together, faces inches apart.

Bolin can smell her sweet breath on his face. He leans up. An inch, a centimeter, a mil-meter. His lips brush Korra's bottom lip gently.

Korra's eyes go wide and she quickly and awkwardly pushes herself up from Bolin. She never meant it to go that far. "I...Uhhh... I have to go!" Korra chokes out, her heart slowing by a few beats. Looking over at Mako, he's dangerously glaring at her. His eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She feels hot tears prick at her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammers. Taking one last look at the brothers, Korra sprints out of the gym.

Mako scowls at Bolin, shakes his head and walks out of the gym. Leaving Bolin laying alone on the dusty floor, wallowing in his thoughts on what just happened.

Her figure was coming into view. He races toward her, his heart pounding viciously out of rhythm in his chest She is about to open the door to leave but a strong hand slams down on her shoulder and violently yanks her around to face him, very painfully so.

Korra cries out in pain as she is forced to look into those perilous bronze eyes. Traces of salty tears stain her cheeks, but the rage he still feels is insensible to her crying. He grabs both of her shoulders in his hands and squeezes her hard. Korra cringes in his grip and tries to squirm her way out of it.

"Mako! You're hurting me!" Korra exclaims through her clenched teeth, fear settling in the pit of her gut.

Mako doesn't seem to take notice to her plea. All he hears is a loud angry ringing. "What is your problem?" He demands shaking Korra. Korra's heart accelerates at a alarming speed. Her eyes watery, and her feet barely grazing the ground.

"Mako! Let me go!" She begs.

"What are you doing? Playing with Bolin's feelings like that! My feelings!" Mako booms.

"I'm sorry! Ow!" Korra yelps,Mako's grip on her tightens as her flesh is being bruised in his fist.

"Mako? What are you doing? Put Korra down" Bolin howls from behind Mako. Suddenly Mako is snapped out of his red anger and back into reality, staring into Korra's iridescent wet eyes, laced with horror. He realizes he is holding her off the ground by her shoulders in a death grip. Mako's grip loosens and Korra crashes to the floor landing in a small bundle. Mako stares down at her, she looks so small. "Korra! I'm so sorry!" Mako apologizes keeling beside Korra, reaching for her arm. Korra scoots away.

"Don't touch me!" She cries. She picks herself off the ground and dashes out the door of the Pro-bending arena without looking back.

Mako collapses fully to the ground. What had come over him? He never had intentionally hurt someone like that. (Unless it was pro-bending.) Was he really that angry about Korra and Bolin?

Bolin was angry. "What is your deal Mako?" Bolin commands looking down at Mako.

Mako tries to find the words to speak, but his throat has run dry. He had nothing to say. "You just hurt Korra! That's not like you bro..." Bolin shakes his head. "You have some apologizing to do."

Mako finally finds his voice, dark, tainted voice. "Me? I have some apologizing! You were the one who was ogling over Korra! Really, Bolin really?" Mako jumps to his feet. "And you almost kissed her!" Mako growls, the bile rising in his throat.

"Why would you care Mako! You have a girlfriend! Right? You remember Asami don't you?"

No. Mako had forgotten all about the beautiful Asami Sato. That was beside the point though. "You know how I feel Bolin!" Mako almost screamed getting in Bolin's face.

"How do you feel Mako? Please, enlighten me!"

Before Mako could stop to think the words flew from his mouth. "_I love her._" Mako cries.

Bolin's green eyes expand in shock. That silences Bolin and they just stand there. Bolin taken back by his brothers outburst, and Mako gawking.

* * *

**The truth finally comes out! yupp... So...Uhhh! I'm looking for 20 reviews until I update again! SO REVIEW! I want to hear your thought! Again I would like to Thank ShadowedMischief again for all her help. :D you are the best Maiah! 3 Alright thank you for all of your support guys! I look forward to writing more for you guys! :DDDD REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Chapter 5 guys! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I just LOVE all he love you guys have for my story! :DDD AHH! I'm blushing! :3 Okay well I had to bump the story rating up from K+ to T. Their is use of Alcohol in this chapter. Just a little warning! Okay enough of my rumbling! Here is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to BRYKE and all those good people! The plot belongs to me! **

* * *

She runs for the docks. Her breath short and choppy, throat dry and sore. Her shoulders burning in a hot pain where he had held her. She is still processing what happened. Had Mako really hurt her like that? She had never felt that afraid of him before. The way his eyes looked was as if he was about to wrap his long fingers around her neck and choke her. She froze in fear. Her tough girl facade, vanished, and she felt so afraid.

Korra jumps onto the ferry just as it is about to leave. She sits at the bow of the boat, where no one is there. She wraps her arms around herself, holding her throbbing shoulders. Her thoughts consume her.

Those amber eyes glittered with pure anger, and hurt. His face contorted into a scowl that will remain at the back of Korra's mind. He had lost his cool, and that is unusual for Mako. He was usual very calm and could keep his anger in check. But something snapped. Korra had gone to far, leading Bolin on. Korra hadn't meant it to go that far. She felt ignorant, and narrow-minded pulling something like that. But Mako deserved it. He had done the same thing to Korra with Asami. Well sort of. Asami and Mako are an official pair and the whole city knew that. But Korra had confronted Mako about his feelings for Asami the night of the Pro-bending pre- championship.

"Yeah,but when you are with her you're thinking of me aren't you?" Korra had teased Mako with a sly smirk on her face. Mako was taken back and immediately denied any feeling he had for Korra. Later that night he confessed, and one thing led to another.

But even after that at the end of the night, Korra had still loved Mako even though they had agreed to be friends. That night as Korra lied in bed all her feelings slammed into her, and she found it hard to breathe. She found herself shoving a pillow in her face and crying.

_Why couldn't he belong to me? Why do I have to go through this heart break, me the Avatar?_ Why,_ the one guy I have ever loved have to belong to someone else?_

Everyone neglected to tell her being a teenager was going to be this hard. Pema was right heartbreak hurts (literally) but Korra doubts that it will ever get better.

Korra wipes away a tear that lingers on her cheek and sighs, resting her head on her knees. She watches the dark waters below, looking at the refection of the orange sun that slowly sinks behind the mountains. It's going to be a long ride home.

* * *

Mako looks up at the neon sign. He debated it last time, but now there was no hesitation. He pushes open the door and is blasted with the strong smell of cigarette smoke and sweat. The bar is mostly empty. Just a few men sitting at the tables playing Pai-Sho occasionally taking drags of their cigars and taking swigs from their beer. The room is dim, only the faint light of lanterns hanging on the wall illuminates the room in the hazy bar. Taking a deep low breath he takes a seat at one of the stools against the bar. Mako tips his hat forward.

"What can I get you?" A female bartered asks Mako cleaning a glass in her hand.

Mako looks flatly at the counter. "Baijiu on the rocks." Mako says coldly.

The bartender nods and prepares his drink. Setting a small shot glass in front of Mako, he stares at it. A million thoughts clutter his head. He thinks about his parents, Asami, Bolin, and Korra. He snatches the drink and tips half the vodka into his mouth. The bitter, sweet taste settling on his tongue, and burning the back of his throat. He swallows the vile liquid and it slides slowly down his throat in a sweltering sensation which makes him slam the drink down on the counter and grab his stomach. His eyes water and his nose begins to run.

Mako squints his eyes shut and her sees those big blue eyes stitched with horror.

Mako's eyes snap open, and he grabs his glass and guzzles the remaining shot.

Those sapphire eyes, glittered with fear. _What have I done?_

They say alcohol is a sedative. A substance that can erase the minds problem. The effects are short, and you feel as if you are running on a cloud. Intoxication is painful even though it may seem worth it in the beginning, it's a ticket to hell in the end. Your morals are whisked away. It feels like a white screen dropped in front of your eyes and nothing makes sense. You're in your own little world, your own little fantasy. An illusion, a perfect little illusion.

Mako's eyes are red and itchy, his head spinning. As each drink he takes, the more of his life dissipates. Soon he has no sense of the world around him. Two full shots of straight vodka, and 3 bottles of beer later Mako finds himself swaying slowly on his stool. All his problems: Gone. A thin white haze hangs in front of his vision. All he can think of is the bitter fowl taste of alcohol that has made home on his tongue.

The bartender walks over to Mako and tiredly grins. "We're closing now sir. Time for you to leave."

Mako stares blankly at the woman and cocks his head. The bartender rolls her eyes. "Do you want me to call someone to come get you?" She asks him looking down into his bloodshot eyes. Mako stares back into her eyes. Blue.

_Blue eyes. Blue like water. .Blue._ "Korra..." Mako says sloppily.

"The Avatar?"

Mako nods slowly, almost falling out of his stool. "Oh, umm,ok." The bartender goes to the wall and dials the number. It rings four times before Korra's voice is heard. "Hello? Who is this?" Korra demands angrily into the phone. Mako hears her velvet voice and smiles.

"Forgive me Avatar, I understand it is late. But I have your friend here. He is intoxicated and needs to be brought home."

"My friend? What friend?" Korra asks drowsily.

"I think he said his name was Makao..."

"Makao? I don't know a Makao...Wait...Mako? You have got to be kidding me!" Korra yells into the phone. The bartender cringes at Korra's voice. "I'm on my way. Just tell him to sit tight." The bartender gives Korra the address and hangs up the phone.

"Your friend is on her way. Don't leave ok. Just sit tight."

Mako closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the counter, his hat bending beneath him. The granite is cool on his hot clammy skin, and his head stops spinning. Behind his close eyelids he sees a girl. A girl with shimmering cerulean eyes rimmed in long black eyelashes. The most striking eyes he could ever think of. He can't put a name to those eyes though. But their smiling.

* * *

**Okay! Well that concludes chapter 5! It's not my most favorite chapte...but ehhh...I have never been drunk considering I'm only 14, so I sincerely hope I explained the sensation well enough. (is it accurate?) So before I go ahead and post chapter 6, I am looking for 30 Reviews! So If you liked it, I would love to hear from all of you guys! YES? OKAY! REVIEW! Bye guys! Thank you again for all the support! **

**SHOUT OUT TO Shadowed Mischief GIRLY, I love you! Thank you for all your help! I love you! (again) :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Seriously I want to take the time to give you guys all one BIG FAAAT THANK YOUUU! I just want to personally want to thank "JS" "Stonestream" "Okki" "Anonymous" "Korraiasbaws" for your guys' reviews! They were all so sweet! I was legit on my bed sqealing! I'm seriously glad you all like my story! I feel sooo...FLATTERED! So thank you! :D Okay so enough of me! Here is Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to BRYKE and all those good people over there!**

* * *

Korra clumsily pulls on her boots and shakes Naga awake. "C'mon girl. We have some butt to go kick." Korra says stroking Naga's abdomen. Her back eyes slowly open, and she lets out a deep grumble. Naga lifts herself up and shakes her head. Naga opens her mouth for a yawn showing off her spear like teeth. Korra pulls on her Parka then lead Naga out of the temple and down to the docks. The moon high in the sky, glittering stars blanketing the sky. A soft breeze blowing. Korra mounts Naga, and she jumps into the cold water. Naga begins paddling her feet, swimming as fast as she can manage.

Korra questions why in spirits name would she go get Mako after everything that has happened. She has every right to throw him off a cliff. It's debatable. But all Korra can think about is Mako out walking about the streets, drunk off his god damn mind, when there are Equalists cutting down benders one at a time. He would be an easy target, and as pissed as she was, the thought scared Korra. No one deserved to lose their bending unless they truly deserved it. Mako doesn't deserve it.

As the Avatar, she is responsible for keeping her people safe. That means if having to get up at three a.m. in the morning to go fetch a drunk firebender, then so be it.

Finally reaching shore, Naga heaves herself out of the water. Dismounting from Naga, Korra waterbends them both dry. Jumping back on Naga she pulls on the reigns and Naga sprints down the narrow streets of Republic City. Approaching the bar, Korra's heart hastens, and her blood boils under her skin.

Korra slowly lifts herself off the Polar Bear Dog. "Stay. I will be right back." Korra tells Naga patting her head. Korra spins around and opens the door to the bar, and instantly sees Mako sitting at a stool, limply slumped over the counter. His eyes open. Staring blankly at little old nothing.

Korra gags at the smell of the cigarette smoke that infiltrates her nostrils. Korra coughs and her face scrunches up. She stomps up to Mako grabs him by the collar and yanks him up. Mako is half limp, Korra supporting most of his weight as he falls back against her. Korra pushes him off, turns around to the bartender apologizes, pays for Mako's drinks and drags Mako out of the bar, his feet tailing on the ground behind him.

Once out of the bar Korra throws Mako to the ground and glares down at him furiously. Mako shoots his hands out in front of him to break the fall, but still his face slams into the concrete. Mako's hat falling off his head he groans in pain. Rolling over he looks up at the ferocious girl standing before him. She's a blue blur.

Mako scowl. "Ow! What the hell is your problem?" He growls up at Korra.

"My problem? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really that stupid?" Korra almost screams. She was heated. If Mako was to say one wrong thing, she was going to get physical.

Mako stares up at the girl. The anger that radiates off of her is frightening. Her nostrils flaring, and her blood, searing. "I-I'mnot stupid!" Mako insists in a sloppy slur.

"Oh you're not? But yet you are in a bar at three a.m. drunk, barely able to stand up or walk... Is this really how you are going to take care of your problems?" Korra shouts.

"I-I- don't have anyproblems..." Mako argues, stumbling to his feet. He got up to fast and the world around him begins to tip. He begins to plummet back to the floor. Landing on his butt, Korra can't help but laugh.

"Right...Sure you don't. That's because you can't remember a thing! Spirits..." Korra grabs the loose hair in her clips and yanks down on them! "This is probably the most stupidest, most immature thing you have ever done! You are supposed to be the adult here! Spirits! I really wish I could kick you in the face right now, but you're in luck. I'm tired." Korra lectures irritated at Mako's actions. Korra reaches down to Mako grabs his arms and pulls him to his feet. "C'mon. Lets get you back to the arena." Korra says steadying Mako.

As she walks him over to Naga, it's like he has two left feet. His legs like stiff noodles. Korra carries most of his weight. He isn't that heavy, but considering Korra is still half asleep, she struggles. She can smell the reek of vodka in his clothes. She tries not to gag. Korra throws Mako over Naga's saddle, then throws herself up as well.

As her fingers wrap around the leather handles of Naga's saddle, Korra feels a pair of warm lean arms wrap around her waist, and a pressure on her back. Turning her head she finds Mako resting his head against her back, his hands locked around her stomach. His breath steady, and eyes closed.

Korra face goes red as blood rushes up to her cheeks. Her heart drumming fiercely in her chest. She thinks about pushing him away, but she can't bring herself to do it. Instead she shakes her head and pulls on the handles, signaling Naga to run.

Getting Mako up to his apartment was to say the least was a battle its self. Dragging a half conscious drunk Mako up four flights of stairs is a chore. And Korra already felt exhausted. Holding Mako below her on the ladder, Korra pounds on the wooden door in the ceiling loudly.

"Bolin! Open up!" Korra yells, her throat beginning to strain from all the yelling. After the eighth knock Korra finally heard the latch lift and Korra punches the door open, getting a little impasient for Bolin to open it for her. Korra sits herself on the landing, then uses the rest of her strength to pull Mako up. Mako collapses on the floor in a heap, and Korra rises back to her feet. Bolin stares at Korra, clueless to whats going on.

"He's drunk." Korra summarizes. Bolin widens his eyes.

That sounded so unlike his brother. His responsible, calm-headed, and reasonable brother. It is safe to say Bolin is thoroughly confused.

Mako drowsily stumbles to his feet. "HeyBolin." Mako greets with a weak wave.

Bolin knits his eyebrows. "Mako whats going on?" Bolin asks. Mako throws himself into Bolin, hugging him tightly. "I Love youBro!" Mako exclaims. Boiln tenses; supporting all the weight of his brother.

Looks like Mako is one of those touchy drunks.

Korra grabs the back of Mako's coat and pulls him off of Bolin with the roll of her tired eyes.

Bolin and Korra both work together to get Mako up to his bedroom. "Ugh! Come on Mako! I know you are drunk, which I will yell at you later for, but work with us please! Oh my spirits! You are so fat!" Bolin grunts and her holds Mako up on the ladder by his arm.

After a few drops of sweat and blood are shed, they finally get Mako up to his bedroom where they drop him on the bed. Korra giggles at the tall oh so 'graceful' firebender sprawled out on the his bed. Face in pillow, legs hanging off the edge. She wish she has a camera to capture his pose.

Bolin and Korra turns to leave but a hand captures Korra's wrist and pulls her back. Bolin looks back at Korra, and sadness in those emerald eyes. "Go downstairs Bo. I will be down in a minute."Korra tells Bolin with a small smile. He nods and climbs down the rickety wood ladder leaving Mako and Korra alone.

* * *

**I'm evil. Yeah... I'm giving you guys cliffy! whoo cliffy! Okay so I'm looking for 40 reviews before you guys gets to see what happens next! :DDDD So review! THANKSSS! :DDDDD Bye now**


	7. Chapter 7

**I said I would update after I reached 40 reviews, but I had no idea it would take an hour to reach that many and more! I have been working all afternoon on this chapter! Just for you guys! So Thank you for all the support! You guys are too AMAZING! So I hope your wait was worth it because before you is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to BRYKE and all those good people!**

* * *

He didn't know what gave him the urge to reach out and grab her, but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked in that dim light. He lifted himself off of his bed and before she could leave, Mako wrapped his long fingers around her wrist. As soon as their skins make contact a spark ignites between them, traveling from his finger tips, and through her skin. Korra shivers at his touch, and Mako no longer feels tired. He feels like he has just harnessed all the energy of ten thousand condensed suns.

"Go downstairs Bo. I will be down in a minute." Korra tells Bolin quietly. Bolin nods then leaves.

Finally, they are alone. Mako tugs Korra back, spinning her around to face him. Mako looks down at Korra, grinning sheepishly. His thoughts are everywhere, scattered about his brain in a cluttered mess. He can't comprehend his surroundings. It's like he's dreaming with his eyes open.

He's dreaming of a Water Tribe girl, with bright blue eyes, who stands a few heads shorter than him. She looks strong, but there is something about her that almost looks weak, and broken.

Korra stands in front of Mako looking up into glazed over amber eyes. For a second she lost herself in those dark irises. That smile that lured her in like a fish on a hook. So white, so straight, and those lips. There right there.

_All I have to do is lean i-_ Korra thinks but instantly scolds herself. "I'm sorry..." Korra gently pulls her wrist away and lets it hang at her side. She looks down at her boots, biting her lip._No_.

Mako stares at the top of her head. The next thing he did caught Korra off guard. Mako grabs Korra's shoulders and jerks her into his arms, wrapping his biceps around the small of her back. Burying his lips in her hair

Korra's breath catches in her throat as her face is slammed into his hard chest. He hugs her strongly, and Korra stiffens, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Korra..." Mako breathes in a faint whisper his lips brushing against her hair. The way her name falls off her tongue gives her goosebumps. Trembling, Korra tries to push away, but his hold tightens on her.

She dares look up. He looks so hansom for someone who is intoxicated. His hair tousled and disheveled. Eyes dilated, like big black abysses in golden halos. His features still lean and strong. In a word, gorgeous. He looks so happy. Like there is no care in the world. Peaceful, like still waters. But something was hidden in those eyes. Loneliness?

Mako stares into pools of light blue. Even tipsy, he can see the obvious anguish etched on her features. The way her forehead wrinkles, he can see that she frowns a lot. The dark bags under her eyes tells him that she has a hard time sleeping. The way she is hard like a stone leaning against him tells Mako that she is stressed and tensed. But even after all of this, he still thinks she is miraculously , and wonderfully beautiful.

Slowly he leans down, his eyes slipping shut. Korra feels her heart stop as she watches him slowly lean down to her. "You're beautiful." Mako whispers. Korra can smell the traces of beer and vodka on his breath as he goes to close the gap between their faces.

Just as his lips are about to touch against hers, Korra pushes Mako away roughly, his arms breaking the lock around her. She slides back and shakes her head.

She didn't want it to happen this way. This isn't how her fairy-tale kiss was supposed to happen. Sure, she dreams of Mako kissing her, but she didn't want it this way. She didn't want him to reek of alcohol, tipsy, or unaware of his actions. "No Mako..."

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" He asks, strangely sober sounding.

"I do...I-I." She stutters, sighs then continues. "Just not this way... Not when you are drunk. I want you to call me beautiful when you're not intoxicated! I want you to hold me when you don't stink of alcohol! So...no Mako...Not like this." Korra explains in a small whisper. A lone tear spills from her eye and glides down her flushed cheek. She quickly wipes it away.

Mako sees the tear Korra whisked away. The last thing Mako wanted was for her to cry. Mako takes a step toward Korra, but she extends her arm and stops him. "No Mako. Just...Please go to bed, and leave me alone. Please." She says coldly. Adverting her eyes to the ground, Korra turns on her heel. She walks over to the ladder and climbs down, leaving Mako once again standing alone with one thought crossing his mind.

_Déjà vu?_

* * *

As Korra steps down from the ladder, she turns her head to Bolin who is sitting on the couch, turned around looking out the window. Korra walks over to Bolin and sits slowly to the red sofa tucked away in the corner of the apartment. Bolin's vision snaps from the stars to Korra.

"Can we talk?" Korra asks with a small shrug.

"Sure." Bolin says bleakly.

Korra takes a big breath. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier... I like you Bolin, but as a friend. It was wrong of me to toy with your feelings like that. I don't know what was going through my head, but I'm so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Korra pours out in one long slur.

Bolin's lips tug into a small smile. "I forgive you Korra."

Korra huffs in relief. She felt really bad for her actions. Bolin was like her best friend. Her last intention was to hurt him.

"Thank you for bringing Mako home. After everything he put you through, you didn't need to do that."

Korra smirks sadly. "Yes I did. He may be a jerk at times, but I need to know he's safe."

"Yeah. That was awfully stupid of him." Bolin shakes his head. It didn't sound like his brother.

Korra scoffs. "Yeah it was... But we have to realize that he feels lost. And me and him fighting doesn't make it any better. He needed something to turn to. He needed an ultimatum. I don't blame him not wanting to feel anything anymore. All you can do now is be there for him. He's going to regret this. But things will get better." Korra comforts placing a had on Bolin's shoulder.

Korra can finally see Mako's distress in his life. Her problems were not the only ones that mattered, and she was blind to notice that. It took her to see him at his worst to see that, and she feels bad. But she had to believe that things will eventually get better for the both of them. But she was still frantically looking for the light at the end of the tunnel.

"What about you?" Bolin asks.

"What about me?"

"Are you ok?"

It has been a while since someone asked her that. But she still had no way to answer. "I'm ok. Tired, but ok." Korra shrugs

"That's good to hear Korra." Bolin smiles.

It was rare to have these kind of moments with Bolin. He had always been very humorous with everything, and sometimes lacked to take the most emotional moments seriously. But he wanted to understand Mako, and he needed to learn through Korra.

Korra removes her hand from his warm shoulder. "Well I better get going. I left Naga in the lobby, and she tends to get antsy when left alone." Korra says pushing herself to her feet. Bolin following after her. She steps around the coffee table, and stalks to the stairs in the floor.

"You going to be ok getting back to the island?" Bolin asks, concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm the Avatar. You forget, I can kick serious butt." Korra smile.

"Alrighty, Bye Korra! See you at practice tomorrow?"

"Er...Yeah. Maybe. Matters to Tenzin." Korra says standing on the step up one from the landing.

"Ok, see you around. Night."

"Night Bolin!" Korra disappears down the stairs.

* * *

Korra and Bolin were oblivious to the fact that Mako upstairs, was crouched by the ladder, hiding behind a wall.

He had heard everything. And even as intoxicated as he is, he comprehend every single word. Maybe tonight he can sleep a little better knowing that someone is finally starting to understand him.

* * *

**Hehe! I'm such a tease! Sorry if it's not what you had expected, but you have to see it Korra's way. What would she want? Trust me, I would have been happy to write a full fledged makeout scene this chapter, but it didn't seem like the right time. So I'm looking for ehhh...70 reviwes before I update again? C'MON GUYS YOU CAN DOO IT! Don't you want to know what happens next? :D I hope I'm not asking too much for the number of reviews, but It's going to take me some time to write the next chapter. It's about to get interesting in the chapters to come! Just a fair warning. So REVIEW! Lets hit 70! Okay! well Thank you all again for all the support and reviews! I appreciate every single one of you! :DD BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright all y'all impatient readers! Here is your chapter 8! You guys are AMAZING! And your reviews have put smiles on my face! But I would like to take the time to acknowledge 3 reviewers in Particular: Alieen, thank you for your posotive feedback! you are too sweet! :) Okki, you are the best reviewer a author could ask for! You speak your mind and I don't know you ,but I love your opinionated self! Thanks for all the support, and Shadowed Mischeif, you are my best friend and sister you know every aspect of me, and your help with this story has been riveting! So thank you Maiah! okay so here is Chapter 8! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people! **

* * *

He might as well woken up dead. Letting his sore eyes flutter open, he was now well aware of his current state. Lying half on his bed, Mako felt as if a brick was just dropped on his skull. His vision was vague, like there was a cloud of smoke swirling around the front of his irises. He felt like the living dead.

Mako presses his palms to the springy mattress and slowly lifts himself up to the sitting position. With his brain thumping around in his skull he grabs his head with a moan in both hands as if to hold it in place. Then he realizes his throat is severely dry. The saliva in his mouth seemed to have dried up. His lips dry, and cracking.

Recollecting nothing that had happened last night, Mako questions why he is still in his clothes. Why was he feeling like this?

A pang of nausea twist Mako's stomach into a tight knot. Then he can feel a vile liquid rising in his throat. Throwing himself from the bed, Mako sprints (despite his throbbing head) to the bathroom and collapses over the toilet, letting the contents of his stomach pour out into the toilet bowl. Heaving, Mako gags on the fowl vomit that forces itself out of his mouth. Tears begin to fall from his eyes, and breathing get hard. After his stomach is empty, he falls back against the wall holding his temple. The horrid taste to stomach acid soaking into his taste buds was enough to make him want to throw up again. But he holds it down.

_What happened last night?_

Mako has never woken up like this, and the fact he can't remember why he woke up like this slightly worries him. Mako wipes his face with his hand, slowly gets up off the tile floor and flushes the toilet.

Mako somehow makes his way down the ladder. Sun spilling in the windows of their apartment worsens Mako's headache. Moaning in pain, he shields his eyes from the hot devil.

"Good morning Mako!" Bolin sings pouring recently boiled water in a red mug.

Still shielding his eyes, Mako follows the sound of Bolin's voice. Feeling his foot tap the leg of a chair, Mako takes a seat and buries his head in the table.

Bolin shakes his head and stirs the contents in the mug with a silver spoon, then sets the mug in front of Mako. "Here, this should help with your hangover." Bolin says.

_Hangover?_ Mako's head slowly rises, his vision gradually adjusting to the bright light in the room. Bits and pieces come rushing back.

Walking to the bar, ordering a drink then another, then another. The rest is blank. Mako suddenly feels incredibly stupid, and irresponsible. He had drunk his problems away, insted of handling them like a reasonable adult. "Bo, I'm so sorr-" Mako starts but Bolin cuts him off.

"No need Mako. It's fine." Bolin smiles, taking a seat at the chair on the other side of the table.

Mako feels he doesn't deserve to be forgiven so soon. But Bolin was beginning to learn about Mako's inner demons. He is beginning to understand. "No Mako, its fine. Just drink your tea." Bolin coaxes running a hand through his newly showered hair.

Mako obeys grabbing the warm mug in his hand and pressing it to his open lips. The tea isn't too hot so it slides easily down Mako's throat. The bitter sweet taste of green leaves replacing the taste of last nights events.

"Feeling better?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah Slightly." Mako grumbles under his breath. Which was a lie. His head still immensley throbbed, and his stomach was still doing flips, and as each second past Mako grows dizzy. Despite the tea, he still felt dehydrated. Mako dared ask the next thing that came from his mouth. "What happened last night, Bo?"

"Well you got drunk, and Korra brought you home-" Bolin starts but once again. Mako chokes on his tea. Coughing and spurting He immediately interrupted Bolin.

"Wait! What? _Korra_ brought me home?" Mako chokes. After everthing that he has done to Korra, it seemed unlikely that she would even look at Mako, let alone her bring him home from the bar.

"Yeah. Mako, she got you home last night. Or I should say this morning. It was three a.m." Bolin explains with a small shrug.

Mako tries to think back to last night, and late that morning. Nothing in particular came into mind about Korra. All that he can remeber are her bright sapphire eyes. "Why? Why would she do that for me?" Mako suddenly was shouting. He didn't deserve Korra's kindness.

"She was worried! You may of acted like a jerk to her, but she still _cares_ Mako!" Bolin raises his voice slightly.

Mako looks down into his lap. Why would Korra still care? After all the heartbreak Mako had put her through, after all the arguments that left them breathless, after yesterday. So why would Korra still care? "She shouldn't care. Not after everything we have been through." Mako mummbles.

Bolin shakes his head. How can his brother be so blind? _She loves you. Thats why_. Bolin wanted to say that, but its not for Bolin to say. "Maybe you guys should talk." Bolin suggests.

Mako's heart races. Yes, he wants to talk to Korra, but he feels like they are burried in too deep now just to sit down and talk. Maybe what they need is time. Instead of replying Mako just nods, the convoration ending.

In silence, Bolin nibbles on a peice of bread, and Mako sips at his tea. Mako's thoughts consume him.

He had messed up and he is well aware. He had always been kind of nervous infront of girls. He didn't have girlfriends growing up. He had Bolin to take care of. That was his main priority, and thats what he had to focus on. Not girls. He didn't have dad around to teach him right from wrong, he didn't have a father to teach him about girls either. Not even a lousy handbook, or advice was given to him. He had to learn by himself. He thought he had it all figured out. He was wrong, and that was his first mistake.

When he had met the beautiful Asami, he thought she was the one. He liked her, still does. She was amazingly thoughtful, and down to earth despite her backround. She's sweet and caring and Mako thought she was the one. They went on several dates, and within a month, they knew eachother inside and out.

But then there was Korra. The Avatar. The girl who had her destiny written out on a blueprint by the spirits. Mako thought Korra was one of Bolin's fangirls. Just another girl who wanted an autograph, and a kiss. Just another girl who will run to her friends bragging about how she got to meet the famous "Fire Ferrets". But Korra wasn't that girl. Sure, she was excited to be able to meet the brothers, but she was more intrigued then anything. Republic City was a whole knew world, and if it ment she had to rebel against her teacher to see it, then she would. She wanted to meet new people, and do new things. She was like Indiana Jones, and Mako was the boulder.

Mako though quickly learned that she wasn't just a ordinary girl. No, she's an kick ass fighter, one of a kind personality, and she's also pretty amazing. But no words could accurately state how Mako felt about Korra. They don't get along, true. But there was something else there. Something Mako and Asami lacked in their relationship.

Pema was right. Korra might drive Mako to the edge, Mako like wise to Korra. But they kept eachothers feet on the ground. Every teenager needs drama in their lives. It's natural, healthy even. But as long as they kept fighting at the level they do, they are both going to be un-happy. But even with Korra and Mako constatly fighting, they still had love. Again, something Asami and Mako lacked in their relationship. Their love was more mutual, not as strong. Mako had juded too soon.

What had happened last night may be a blur to Mako, but he intends on remebering it somehow. There was something missing, and he is getting tired of waiting around for someone to tell him. It's time Mako confronts his demons.

* * *

Airbending training wasn't getting any easier for Korra, and she was just about on the brink of a meltdown. The tall airbending relic was spinning before Korra, and in her head she was mapping out a way to get through the spinning screens. Pursing her lips, she inches into the screens, spinning gracefully on the balls of her feet, outreaching her arms. She was doing it. She saw the screens in front of her, dodging them with poise.

She was doing great! Moving like "the leaf". Until her mind began to wonder. Red scarf, golden eyes, plump lips that smelled of vodka as he leaned in to kiss-

_BAM!_

Korra is knocked out of her thoughts (very painfully so.) with a screen that slams into her face. Korra looses her footing as another screen that strikes her in the face. A pain shooting from her nose to her skull, she cries out as she falls out from the formation of airbending panels. Landing square on her butt she holds her nose as she groans in pain. Tenzin was by her side in a second. "Korra? What happened? You were almost there!" He asks Korra.

Rolling her eyes she jumps to her feet, ignoring the sharp pain on the bridge of her nose. "I-I guess I got distracted." She breathes. "Let me go again." Korra broke into a run, but is stopped as Tenzin pulls her back.

He examines her. Dark thick bags hanging under her eyes, her usual straight posture, sloched and sloppy. She was off, and it was plain to see. Tenzin rests a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay Korra?"

"Yes. Why you ask?" She answers, refusing to look him in the eye. That Is how he knows she is lying

"Korra... I know you are lying. What is going on with you? You are immensely unfocused" Tenzin consoles.

Korra nods. "I'm just..." She sighs. "very stressed."

She was also tired. She didn't get much sleep after she got home from getting Mako. She was too lost in her thoughts to even possibly think about closing her eyes. She had weighed her options last night. She had thought about Mako, and how he tried to kiss her. She could still freshly smell alcohol rolling from his breath as he called her beautiful. What bothered her most was the debate of if he meant it.

It was clear that he was intoxicated, and Korra knew that when drunk, people said silly things. So did he mean it. She secretly hopes he meant it. Another part of her hopes it was just the liquor talking. Either way, she was still broken hearted.

Then one particular thought crossed Korra's mind. She was stressed, tired, and most of all done. What she needs is a break. A solid shoulder to cry on in a familiar place.

"Well is there something I can do to make you less stressed Korra?" Tenzin asks.

The last thing Korra wanted to do was abandon ship. But she needed time. She thought about it, and it seemed like a safe thing to do considering the circumstances.

"Actually Tenzin...I need a favor..." Korra says twiddling her thumbs.

Tenzin raises an eyebrow to the fidgeting child below him. "Yes?"

"I know the city is at risk with Amon and all, and it is selfish of me asking..." Korra trails off.

"Korra?"

"Do you think I can go home, to the South Pole? Just for the day?" Korra blurts looking up. She knows she is the Avatar, and things were about to get worse. But what she really needs now, is some family guidance. Even the Avatar gets homesick.

* * *

**Okay, so that concludes chapter 8! I hope you liked it. I told things were gonna get interesting-ish... WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE TOMORROW! I WILL MISS YOU ALL! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE! D: SEASON *GASP* FINALE! *GASP* Okay! so before I update I'm looking for ehhh...90 reviews. I hope that is not too much, I just need time to map out where I want the story to go... So if you want me to update soon, REVIEW! Thank you! I read each and every one! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time seeya soon**

**Megan, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo... Here is the long awaited chapter 9! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while...Writers block sucks... Thank you for all the reviews and the support on this story! I am incredibly lucky to have readers like you guys! So thank you! I'm going to keep this short, cause I tend to ramble. BTW: FINALE WAS PERFECT! 3 I HAVE WATCHED IT OVER LIKE 10 TIMES NOW! Makorra was endgame! WHOOOO! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD INCREDIBLY HAPPPPYYYY! OMG! THE FINALE! :DDD OMG...THE FIANLE...O.M.G. THE FREAKIN E...See... I'm rambling...Okay so 'nuff of me...Heres Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people. Plot belongs to me! :D **

* * *

She couldn't help but feel excited. She is going home, after one long agonizing month. She is escaping this bustling city full of emotional disappointment. Even though it is just for a day, she feels she deserves a break. She can already smell the seal jerky her father would have just baked. She could already feel her warm fur pelts she had to leave behind. She could see her Master Katara with open arms. There was so much about the South Pole she yearned to see again. But at the same time, no face she misses could possibly erase the emotions, and events that still linger in the back of her head. She has to fix that on her own. She has to fix that by her own actions.

"Korra, Are you ready to go? The boat is here!" Pema calls from outside her room, tapping softly on her door.

Korra's heart leaps into her throat. _This is it. _Korra shoves the remaining articles of clothing into her duffle and zipped it up. She enthusiastically slings it over her shoulder, and slides the door open to find Pema smiling. Korra throws her arms around her. "Bye Pema! See you later!" Korra breaks the hug, and then sprints off and out of the girls dormitory, into the searing sun.

* * *

Mako is shaken awake by an urgent Bolin. "Bro! Wake up!" Bolin exclaims violently shaking Mako. Mako drowsily shields his eyes and swats Bolin away.

"Go away Bolin!" Mako moans rolling over away from Bolin. He pulls the sheets up over his head.

"Mako! Korra is leaving!" Bolin shouts trying to pull the sheets off of Mako.

Mako's stomach flips and his eyes shoot open, instantly adjusting to the bright sunlight spilling in from the windows. Mako throws the thin white sheet from his body and stumbles to his feet. Now he's awake. "What?" He demands, hoping he heard his brother wrong.

"She's leaving!" Bolin repeats.

Mako runs a hand through his hair pushing the locks hanging in his eyes back, and sighs. "W-why would she leave? I-I" Mako stutters, trying to find his words.

"I don't know!" Bolin shouts.

"Damn it! Where is she leaving to?" Mako curses, quickly slipping into his coat and wrapping his red scarf around his neck. "How do you know she is leaving?"

"Korra called and said she is going back to the South Pole and won't be coming to practice today." Bolin explains following Mako around as he watches his brother frantically pull on his boots.

"Did she say she is coming back?"

"No."

Mako slams his fist against the wall. Had he really driven Korra to the point where she needed to leave Republic City? Mako clenches he teeth, and slides slickly down the ladder. "Where are you going?" Bolin calls after Mako.

"I'm not letting her slip away this time! I need to set things right!" Mako says running down the steps and out of the apartment._ Not this time._

Korra settles onto a stiff wooden bench on the boat that is to take her to the South Pole. Naga lies beside her in a fluffy white heap. Korra strokes her fur, massaging the Polar Bear Dog's back with the tips of her fingers. The sun hanging high in the sky beats down on the two. The heat slowly creating little drops of sweat on Korra's hairline. Korra swallows sharply, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. She quickly loses herself in her thoughts.

She still remembers the other night very vividly. Every time she closes her eyes, she finds herself reliving it. She sees those dilated, golden eyes boring into her. She can still feel the warmness from where his arms had snugly wrapped around her waist. She could still smell the stench of vodka on his breath, and she can still hear the slur in his voice as he called her beautiful.

_He called me beautiful._ That sets Korra on edge. She always hungered to hear those words slip from his tongue. She had always wanted him to hold her the way he did. Close, and secure. She always desired to feel his lips upon hers. But she didn't want him to do those things half conscious, and intoxicated to the point where standing is difficult. She wanted him to do those things with a natural desire. Not what the alcohol is telling him to do.

But what about his _girlfriend_, Asami?

What about Asami? Korra is well aware that Asami and Mako were still a couple. The thought sickened her, but it was a fact she had to deal with. No matter how messed up Mako, and Korra's friendship is, it was never going to bloom as long and Mako is still with Asami. And that is the cold hard reality. Otherwise it would be cheating, and to Korra, that shouldn't be an option. Not like it would make a difference to Korra. He couldn't possibly ever be hers. Could he?

"Korra!"

Korra is jolted out of her thoughts as a familiar voice rings out into the air. Korra's breath hitches in her throat. _No…_

Korra snaps her head down to see Mako, who is fairly drenched, running up to her. His face a profound red, and he noticeably out of breath by the way his chest heaves unevenly. As he approaches Korra, Korra finds herself inching back in the bench. Hoping idiotically, he doesn't see her. But oh, he sees. He could recognize those azure eyes from several miles away.

Mako halts in front of her, and hunches over resting his hands on his knees. He wheezes dryly, trying to catch his breath.

He ran from the arena, took a ferry, found that the ferry was taking too long and feared he would miss Korra. So he pitched himself into the bay and swam. He never felt this vital before- the burning need to get to someone.

Korra gapes in disbelief. She couldn't believe that slouched over in front of her was none only then Mako, the jerkbender (A.N.: No disrespect to Mako. I freaking love him.). He had some nerve showing up here like this. Korra's eyes narrow. "What are you doing here?" Korra questions in an infuriated tone. She stands to her feet and perches her hands on her hips.

Mako straightens up his posture; still breathing quiet hard. "I-I" Mako stutters wheezing, very loudly.

"Spit it out!" Korra exclaims rolling her eyes.

"Don't go!" Mako chokes out between a gasping cough that burns his lungs.

Korra's hard expression softens. "What?"_ This isn't happening…_

"Korra, I made a mistake-" Mako starts, finally catching his breath.

Korra cuts him off. "You are just figuring that out?" She asks smartly, with a hint of aggravation.

"No…It's complicated. Look Korra, I'm-" Korra abruptly cuts him off.

"It's really not complicated, Mako." With a shake of her head, she rolls her eyes. "It seems like to me you have some figuring out to do. So if you would be so kind to _get off my boat_ and _go away_, I could get on with my life." Korra hisses lividly. _Go away Mako. You're making things harder._

"Korra, I'm sorry-" He manages to gasp out, but Korra interrupts him once more.

"You really think sorry will fix _everything_?" Korra scoffs coldly. "Look, I'm going home for the day, and I would really appreciate it if you would leave, so I can leave. We can talk later. But until you figure out what is going on with you, because clearly you are a very confused man, I would like for you to leave me alone." Korra folds her arms over her chest and frowns, spinning away from him. She looks down into the deep blue of the ocean beneath her, waiting to hear the footsteps of Mako walking away.

Mako stares at Korra's back, her words sinking into him like an absorbent sponge. He knows she will not be willing to listen to what he has to say. He can tell she is still exceptionally pissed off at him. He doesn't blame him. He still hasn't found it in him to forgive himself. And that was his main problem.

"I know sorry won't fix and erase my mistakes…I-I will go now… Sorry for bothering you…"Mako mumbles. He turns around shoving his hands in the pockets of his coats, and drags himself onto the ramp and off the boat.

Korra listens as his footsteps depart away from her. The boat sways lightly at his movement. The boat stills. Korra's heart hastens. Without a second thought she spins herself around. She sprints off the boat easily and steps onto solid ground. "Mako, wait!" She calls standing on the wooden ramp.

Mako hauls to a stop at the sound of his name being called by Korra. He slowly twirls around on the ball of his heel to see Korra looking down at him from the top of the ramp. The sea's breeze wafts Korra's ponytail around. She frowns, and is suddenly a loss of words. "I-I" Korra stammers nervously. She clears her throat which instantly seems thick with her caught breath. "I will see you around…" She utters. Korra takes one last glance at Mako before turning around and returning to her bench.

Korra curses herself. She didn't know what she was going to say to Mako, but it wasn't _I will see you around_. She wasn't even clear on why she even went after him. She wasn't so clear on anything anymore.

Pulling her knees to her chest she buries her face in the soft fabric of her sweats. She no longer felt anticipation of going home. No. Instead she felt the weight of guilt carting down on her shoulders.

The ride was estimated to take exactly twelve hours' time to the South Pole.

_Great._ Korra sarcastically thinks. _Just what I need- a lot of alone time to myself._

* * *

**Alright, so there is the long awaited chapter 9! I really hope you liked it. Its not my most favorite chapter but ehh...What can you do? :)) Okay so before I update again, I am looking for at least 110 reviews! Can you do that? Gives me time to write chapter 10! Unless you guys are gonna be amazing readers and reach 110+ in less than an hour...Happened last time! LMFAO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *BLUSHES*Don't worry in the chapters to come, there will be more action, and dare I say more Makorra. I think so! okay so thank you for reading! Review? :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOO! Chapter 10! Finally! I like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you guys have fun reading it! Okay so I'm going to keep this short!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people. Plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"Yeah, see you around…" Mako says sadly. He watches as Korra turns his back on him and step back onto the boat. He could see the strain that was presented on her features. There was something she was not telling him, and until he sees her again he will not know.

Mako soothes he matted hair back out of his eyes. He watches as a White Lotus sentry unravels the rope from the hook on the dock, and pulls the ramp in. The large boat slowly drifts away, kicking back small waves. Mako drops his head, looking in-between the small cracks in the dock. A salty tear spills down his glowing cheeks.

He debates jumping in the water to go after her, but he will just be embarrassing himself. He couldn't risk angering Korra any further. What he needs now most, is patients. But what he needs to _do_ is fix his mistakes.

Mako mopes home. He walks with his shoulders hunched, hands shoved into the deeps of his pockets, and eyes fixed on the ground. The way he drips water makes people stare at Mako, silently judging him. Mako wasn't paying attention to the people around him. He ignores the comments, and whispers people make as he passes by. He is too caught up in his mind. He has a game plan forming in his head, a game plan that can ultimately fix everything. He changes his direction from the arena, to the hills.

_This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

Mako finds himself knocking on a lofty, thick, wooden door. He knocks softly at first then his ponding gradually grows harder and urgent. After several vital knocks, the door swings open to reveal Asami Sato. An annoyed look on her features, but as soon as her eyes find Mako's her expression softens with a loving gaze. Asami squeals and throws herself into Mako, locking her arms around his neck.

She smiles her melting smile, lips red and wide with anticipation. This was the first time in four days she has seen her boyfriend, so she is thrilled that he randomly shows up on her doorstep.

Mako goes stiff in her arms. He bites his lip. He knows what is coming next.

Asami leans in, tilting her head to the side for a kiss. Mako inches his head back. Asami notices his avoidance of the kiss and pulls back. She places a hand on his warm cheek, and frowns. "Mako, what's wrong?" Asami asks suddenly feeling slightly panicked.

He stares into her jade eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes he fell for. He shakes the thought. "Asami, can I talk to you." He mumbles sadly.

Asami breaks her lock around Mako, and steps back. "Of course." She gestures to the door with a small smile. "Come in." Asami offers tucking a strand of a shadowy curl behind her ear. Asami leads the way through the large spacious entry, to the foyer tucked away by the dining room. She takes a seat on a large maroon, leather love seat.

Mako sits with her, keeping his distance. She shifts her position to look at him, and notices the deep frown and immediately expects the worse. "Mako?" She asks reaching out to touch his arm. He cringes at her reach, and she instantly drops her hand back into her lap. "So, what do we need to talk about?" Asami asks softly scratching at the fabric of her skirt.

Mako breathes in a large intake of air. Suddenly he feels lighthearted. He moves his eyes to Asami. "Asami, I haven't been completely honest with you." Mako breathes.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asks.

"These last few days have been-" Mako trails off, trying to pin the right word. "complicated."

Asami bites worriedly at the inside of her cheek. "Complicated how?"

"I-I don't know. It's hard to explain." Mako drops his gaze and shakes his head. He knows what he needs to tell Asami, but he is scared of the result. The last thing he really wants to do is break Asami's heart.

Asami reaches out and sets her pale hand on Mako's. She gives him a small smile. "You can tell me, Mako." She reassures.

"I went to a bar!" Mako blurts, and then regains his cool. He sighs deeply. "I don't know. Everything is a mess right now." _That's an understatement._

Asami lightly gasps, secretly hoping her ears are playing games with her. "You went to a bar?"

Mako nods shamefully.

"W-what? Why?" Asami ask noticeably concerned. This was very unlike the cool, responsible Mako she fell in love with.

"Because I'm unhappy!" He snaps. He finally admitted his feelings. He is finally being heard. All the things he has been bottling in are flowing out like a choppy waterfall.

Asami jerks her hand away and recoils. "Do I make you unhappy?" she whispers. She never realized Mako was unhappy. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him strife.

Mako's aggravated expression softens. He looks up at Asami's jade eyes which are growing glossy with approaching tears. "No! Asami, of course not." _I'm unhappy with myself._

"Then why are you unhappy?"

There were several reasons he was unhappy, and aggravated. Mostly those emotions were caused by his own actions. But he was unhappy that he let everything get this far. He is aggravated that he can't get along with Korra, and he is driving her away. He is hurt that he let himself get neck-deep in his conflicts.

"Because I haven't been honest with you, or myself." He breathes running a hand through his damp hair.

Asami is thoroughly confused. "So you went to a bar. Is that it?" Asami asks. Though she was shocked Mako would resort to alcohol, she expected much worse; more disturbing news from the look of his expressions.

Mako sags over, hunching his shoulders and resting his elbows on his knees. "No…" Mako sighs. Mako grows dizzy. "Asami, over the events of these past few days, I have done some thinking…"

Asami heart mallets in her chest. She saw this coming, but hoped it was just her imagination. The simple looks Mako gave _her_, and the way he talk about _her_. "There is someone else…Is there?" Asami asks coldly.

Mako straightens out his posture and looks into Asami's wet eyes. His stomach twists, and he feels disgusted with himself. _It should have never gotten this far._ Mako thinks as an image of Korra materializes in his head. "Yes…" He confesses.

The atmosphere around them turns cold, but awkward.

Asami drops her eyes. Mako rubs his forehead then takes Asami's warm hand in his. She snaps her head up with a frown. "Asami, I care for you deeply. I really do. You have made me so happy. The sprits have blessed me to have someone like you in my life…But I have realized my own feelings, and I can't and _won't_ lead you on. I respect you and care about you, Asami…That's why I need to _let you go._" Mako clarifies honestly. It felt good to get his feelings out.

Asami takes in each of his words, slamming into her like a freight train. Her chest gets tight, and she fights the tears rimming her eyes that threaten to spill over. She lightly pulls her hand away, and gives him a minor smile. "I understand. If you're happy, then I'm happy. I care about you too, Mako, and I won't be the one who holds you back." Asami assures. But it hurts her to let Mako go.

Mako feels a huge weight lifted from his chest, and almost instantly breathing gets easier. He smiles. "Thank you for understanding, Asami" Mako meant it. The one person he feared he would lose in all this understands.

Asami giggles faintly. A fake giggle. "You're welcome. We had fun."_ While it lasted._

"Of course! We had a lot of fun. Thank you.

"You're welcome…" Asami breathes. Asami grows curious. "Mako, if you don't mind me asking…" Asami hesitates. "Is it Korra?"

Mako's eyes widen, then soften. No use hiding it now. "How did you know?" Mako asks slightly baffled.

"I have always known, Mako. I'm not blind. I was just hoping it was my imagination." _So much for that._ Asami thinks bitterly.

Mako feels so lost for words. Of course Asami would notice the small signs of affections towards Korra. It was not oblivious to her. "I'm so sorry Asami." Mako murmurs.

"Don't be…" _You can't choose who you love._ "You guys didn't do anything did you?" Asami asks arching a flawless plucked eyebrow.

Mako's hearts beating accelerates. He tries to find his voice, but nothing comes out. "…"

Asami bites down on her lip. "Mako? Tell me the truth…" Asami's voice grows cold. "Did _you_ and _Korra_ do anything?"

"We kissed." Mako confesses remorsefully.

Asami flinches, a tear escaping from her eye. "When?" She chokes out.

Seeing the tear rolling down her cheek, rips Mako apart. "Night of the Pre-championship tournament. "

Asami wipes away the tear. "Why?" She hisses.

"Why?" Mako asks not quiet understanding the question.

Asami clenches her teeth to the point the pressure begins to hurt. "_Why_ didn't you tell me?" Asami jeers.

Mako wasn't sure how to answer that question. Telling your girlfriend you _Kissed_ your best friend isn't an easy thing to do. "Because Korra and I agreed to forget that night. We agreed to just be _friends_." Mako explains truthfully. After that night, feelings weren't expected to be brought back up. He expected that he could push them away and live his happily ever after with Asami Sato.

"But you haven't forgotten that night, have you?" Asami asks darkly. Now she is growing angry, and exceptionally hurt.

"No."

That night was still fresh in his head, as if it had just happened a minute ago. He can still feel the impact as Korra threw herself at him. He can still feel her warm supple lips on his, hungry and lustful. He had returned the kiss, not thinking of the consequences. He is still guilty for hurting Bolin, now he is hurting Asami.

Asami narrows her eyes. "You should have told me! I would have understood! I do understand, Mako…" Her hard glare softens, and head drops. "But you should have told me." Another tear falls.

Mako clenches his fists. He feels so disgusted with himself he could spit. "I messed up Asami, and I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I was hoping that night could be forgotten…" Mako trails off. He angrily shakes his head. "I'm sorry…"

Mako was never one to throw the word sorry around. When he says it, he _means_ it with every fiber of his being.

Asami scoffs. "Sorry won't fix your mistakes, Mako" Asami seethes.

"I know." He knows he isn't worthy of forgiveness so soon. "I really hope one day you will find it in you to forgive me. But I wouldn't blame you if you never want to speak to me again… But I thought you should hear the truth… I still care about you, a lot… I just wanted you to know…"

Asami falls silent, having nothing more to tell Mako.

Mako takes this as his time to leave Asami. He struggles to his feet, and fights the dizziness. "Goodbye Asami"

* * *

Mako twirls the long strand of noodle on his chopstick, staring at it intently, but his mind somewhere else. He is still having trouble wrapping his head around his actions, but he felt a weight lifted from him as he told Asami how he felt. He feels free. Although he has finally been heard, he hurt people on the way, and for that he feels unforgivable.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the hurt, and confusion presented on Asami's features. He hurt her, and he feels he can't be redeemed.

Then there is Korra. He feels he has hurt her the most. He had driven her to extreme unhappiness. But he still found it hard to express himself to her. Today he finally found the motivation and the courage, but Korra wasn't willing to hear what he had to say.

Maybe now that he had figured out what he _truly_ wants, she will listen.

A clearing of a throat from behind Mako scars him out of his thoughts. Mako drops his chopsticks and jumps to his feet, spinning on his heel.

Mako's eyes widen as he sees Asami standing a few feet in front of his, he hands behind her back, the point of her toe dragging across the hard wood floor. "Asami?" Mako asks puzzled.

"W-what are you doing-"Mako starts but Asami abruptly interrupts him by raising her hand.

Asami nibbles at the inside of her cheek. "Before you say anything, let me talk." Her hand falls back to her side. "I'm hurt. A lot. But I'm strong, and I will get over it. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about the kiss. I thought we were closer than that…But what happened, happened, and no matter how hard I try to tell myself otherwise, it happened…"Asami explains in a high confident voice, even though in the inside she is screaming. She continues assertively. "What I'm trying to say is I care about you too. I want you to be happy. It will take time for me to forgive you, but I want you in my life. You are incredible Mako, and I'm sorry you are going through a tough time with yourself emotionally. I'm here for you. So I want to be your friend, and I want you to be sure of yourself." Asami assures smiling.

Mako can't help but pull her into a hug. He wraps his arms around her. But not as her boyfriend, as her _friend_.

Asami goes stiff, but gradually returns the hug, and it feels good to still have Mako in her life. He will be a good friend.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Mako exclaims sincerely still hugging Asami.

Though he knows he isn't completely forgiven yet, but these small gestures give him hope.

"Just…"Asami sighs. "Make Korra as happy as you have made me."

Oh, he planned on it.

* * *

**So thats chapter 10! I want to take the time to thank all my readers and reviewers! You guys have been my motivation, and I appreciate the criticism, and compliments! You guys' words have made me laugh, giggle, and feel so good about my writing. :) So from the bottom of my heart, thank you.  
**

**Oh and that story I posted last night, Cerulean: I took it down. Wasn't happy with it. So I'm improving it and will post it after I finish this story. :))**

**I will update when I reach at least 125 reviews! You guys are amazing! Again, thank you for all the support! I will see you Chapter 11! :DD**

**~Megan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So firstly I would like to extend an apology out to my readers. I am truly and very sorry for leaving you all hanging the way I did. I feel like I abandoned this story, and that wasn't my intention. This story is really is the best thing that I have written. I requested 135+ reviews and you guys reached that many and more, and I neglected to update and for that I am _very_ sorry. I'm so blessed to have readers like you. I have over 11,000 hits on this story and I'm surprised. I didn't know you were all that much intrigued. I don't deserve you guys but from the heart to my bottom, thank you for all the support and encouragement! It all means a lot. But how come the other day a whole bunch of you just showed up out of the blue? I get like 5 new reviews in one day after 3 weeks without updating. Can someone tell me why? Anywho, again I am so incredibly blessed an lucky to get to share my writing with you. A few years ago I was afraid to let people see my writing. Even my closest friends were not aloud to read my writing. But now you all make me feel so confident. So thank you.**

**So that is my apology.**

**Do you hate me?**

**So here is your guys' well deserved update. I tried to make it long but failed.-_-**

**It is well above 3,000 words.**

**I love you all.**

**BTW:This isn't an exciting chapter, but it is necessary.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people. The plot belongs to me.**

* * *

There it was again. That awful empty feeling in her stomach that unfortunately for Korra, was all too familiar. She should feel happy, ecstatic, and enthusiastic that she finally gets to visit home. This means seeing the ones she loved and had to leave behind, but no. Instead she feels guilty, and somewhat nervous, and she has a certain firebender to thank for that.

She wants so bad just to scream out her feelings, letting that weight finally fall from her shoulders. Maybe then she can finally focus on more important things at hand, like being the Avatar. It is all so very simple if you think about it.

_Not as simple as it should be_. Korra thinks rubbing her frozen nose with the back of her hand. Since they had reached the coast of the Southern Nation, the temperature had drastically dropped. Snow falls in thick flurries that stick, and eventually melt into Korra's clothes. She slightly shivers, using her firebending chi to warm herself. It has been almost a month since she has felt the chill of the Southern Water Tribe, and being in the city Korra had adapted to its warm heat. Naga on the other hand was leaning over the bow, watching the fish as the flop in the fast moving water. Naga is excited to be back; completely tired of the heat radiation, and constricted areas Republic City offered.

Korra looks ahead at the familiar, fast approaching white glaciers that grow out of the water; glimmering in the suns light. Her heart hastens. She was just two short minutes from home, two short minutes from her parent's warm, inviting arms .

As the boat hit the icy shore, they docked. The sentries scramble to their feet as a blur of white whizz past them. They watch as Naga heaves herself off the boat and onto the snow with Korra guiding her from her back.

The cold wind whips past them with a wide smile stretched across Korra's face, and Naga's tongue hanging from in between her pointed teeth with glee. "Yeah, Naga! Run faster!" Korra cheers, and leans forward. Her hair whips in the wind that slices through them. In the distance Korra can see the huts below the hills.

Korra urges Naga to run faster. She feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. Naga slides down a frosty slope. Korra braces herself, holding onto the reigns as tightly as she can so she doesn't roll off Naga's back.

The villagers come to the attention to the Polar Bear Dog cascading gracefully down the hill with a young woman on its back. Instantly they know it is their beloved Avatar. As Naga hits flat ground they are instantly surrounded by the village members.

Korra smiles, and suddenly there is a big commotion. She feels nervous as her people greet her warmly all at once.

"Hello guys." She waves then lifts herself off of Naga. As her boots hit the ground, Korra sinks into the deep snow a few inches. She can admit she missed the snow. Korra places her hand on Naga's neck.

"What are you doing back Avatar Korra? I thought you had duties in Republic City." One of the villagers ask.

A pang of guilt hits Korra. _Amon. _"I came to visit my parents for the day." She informs. Korra then pushes her way through the crowd with Naga trailing behind her. They leave her be.

Korra weaves through the familiar scattered huts until she is facing hers. Attending to a thin clothes line tied to the hut to a tree is a woman who looks the crisp age of her late forties. She is taking down dried clothes from the line and dropping them into a wicker basket. Her dark hair is separated in two sections, twined with a thin blue ribbon. Her blue winter parka is long. Reaching just below her knees, and her legs warmed in a pair of thick sweat pants. As she drops a tank top into the basket a movement catches the corner of her eye. She snaps up to see her only child standing just a yard away.

"Korra?" Senna asks eyes wide in surprise. Korra nods and breaks into a run and throws herself into her mother's arms.

Senna gasps at the impact, staggering back but quickly regaining her footing. With Korra's arms around her shoulders, Senna hugs Korra back. "What are you doing here?" Senna asks. She kisses the top of Korra's hair.

Korra holds back tears as she rests her head on her mom's shoulder. "I missed you. I came to visit." Korra whispers.

"Senna? What's going o-" Tonraq steps out of his hut and trails off from his sentence when he sees his daughters smiling face.

Korra turns her head to her towering father and her face lights up. She pulls away from Senna and jumps on Tonraq. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Hi dad."

Tonraq embraces Korra back while running his hand over the top of her hair. "Korra, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." She says simply looking up at her towering father. This man is built like a wall, thick and strong. His hair is traditionally pulled back into a half wolf tail, with a goatee hanging from his square chin.

"Well come inside. I bet you are hungry." Senna offers. Korra breaks the hug and walks into the hut. The familiar smell of home fills her nostrils. Nothing much has changed since she left. The table still sits in the back left corner along with pelts and furs draped cross the rickety wooden furniture. That pesky basket that hangs crooked on the wall is just as crooked before she left. All the wall hangings look the same, and the floors looked freshly swept. Korra sighs with a smile on her face.

Senna walks past Korra and over to the table where she snatches a bag. "You're in luck. You're father made seal jerky fresh last night." Senna explains shaking the bag teasingly.

Korra lets out a small squeal, sprints at Senna, and greedily snatches the bag from with an excited thank you before ripping it open and shoving a piece of dried meat into her mouth. Korra moans as the sweet sticky flavor dances on her taste buds. Korra turns to her father. "This is delicious!" She exclaims mouth full.

Tonraq and Senna giggle at their daughter. "Thank you!" Korra smiles traces of seal jerky wedged between her teeth.

Senna smiles and Tonraq rolls his eyes at Korra's goofiness.

They all then sit down next to a lit fire all gnawing at stiff seal jerky. "So when are you heading back to the city?" Senna asks.

Korra purses her lips. "Probably tomorrow morning so we don't catch too much water traffic." She explains.

"So speaking of the city how is your training going?" Tonraq asks poking the fire with a metal rod.

Korra swallows sharply, the seal jerky scratching against her throat. _Not good_. "It's going great. Tenzin has me practicing my forms. It is all going very smoothly." She lies biting her tongue.

"That's great to hear. How is the city itself?" Senna asks.

_Falling apart. _Korra pulls her knees to her chest and forces a small grin. "The city is great. It's a giant with lights! It is all so glamorous. Nothing like here." _Because here it's peaceful._

"I would love to visit sometime!" Senna perks.

Korra refrains from screaming out. _NO! It's safe here. Stay here! _"Yeah,the air temple is amazing. I would love you to see it." She lies once more tearing at her jerky. The taste soon grows salty and begins to burn her tongue.

"Well if we get time we will try to come visit. Have you made any new friends?" Senna asks staring at her daughters light eyes.

_Mako…_ Korra suddenly feels like her stomach is empty and void. "Yeah, a few." She murmurs.

"Korra, is something wrong?" Senna asks extending a hand and letting it fall on Korra's bear shoulder blade.

Korra forces a smile. "Yeah, just tired is all."

"Do you want to sleep?" Tonraq asks.

"What? No, I just got here and I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can." Korra explains jumping to her feet.

Tonraq and Senna nod.

* * *

They spend the whole rest of the day together, catching up on lost time, laughing and of course even the traditional penguin sledding. **(A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.)**

Sneaking up behind a penguin, Korra lunges for it and lands on its leathery back. Before she knows it she is sliding down a slope with her legs straddling the large penguin, and arms in the air screaming loud 'Whoop's. Fierce wind slices through Korra as her hair is blown back. The speed pumps adrenaline through Korra.

Senna and Tonraq who are already at the bottom the steep hill watch up at their daughter, taking in the happiness that light up Korra's face. They had miss their daughter. She had always been away; the time they could spend with their daughter has always been scarce. But that is the price they know they must pay to have an Avatar for a daughter.

When Korra reaches the bottom the penguin slides to a stop and Korra jumps up, laughing. Her hair is windblown. "Whoo! Lets go again!" Korra cries fist pumping the air.

Senna and Tonraq follow Korra back up the snowy hill to jump on another penguin and feel that familiar sensation of adrenaline.

* * *

After several times of traveling up and down the icy hill to penguin sled, Senna, Tonraq, and Korra made their way back to the hut to prepare supper.

Tonraq though left to help a fellow tribe member fix a broken wall. With Senna slicing up raw meat and Korra stirring noodles in a large pot over the fire place, Korra sets down the large wooden spoon and sits at the table with her mother.

Korra props her elbows up and leans her cheek into her palm with a sigh.

Senna drops what she is doing and focuses her attention to Korra. "Korra, is something wrong?" Senna asks.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Korra asks.

Senna smiles warmly and places a hand on Korra's. "Of course you can. What's on your mind?" Senna asks intrigued to give her daughter advice.

Korra sags, letting her elbow fall from the table with a sharp huff. "There's this guy…" Korra breathes restlessly.

Senna raises an eyebrow. "Ok. Continue."

Korra bites down on the inside of her cheek. "And I like him. A lot." _More than that actually._

Senna shakes her head when she notices the rosy blush that creeps across Korra's cheeks. "Then go for him Korra."

Korra scoffs. _I wish it was that easy. _"It isn't that easy."

"What's holding you back?"

"Many reasons: He has a girlfriend, and we are constantly fighting. One minute he seems to care, then the next he acts like I'm some rabid disease! It's frustrating!" Korra cries throwing her hands in the air.

Senna scrunches her nose. "Have I ever told you how me and your father met?" Senna asks.

Korra groans at her mother's sudden topic change. "What does that have to do with my guy problems?" Korra asks growing annoyed with her mother.

"Yes or no?"

"No."

Senna chuckles. "Korra, your situation sounds a lot like your father and I."

Korra arches a eyebrow skeptically. "How so?"

"I met your father when I was very young. I was twelve and he was fourteen. We were neighbors and we met when he was brought in for healing after an accident on a hunting trip. We though did not become fast friends, we saw each other around the village. But when we did talk, we fought. We said hurtful things and it lead to hurtful actions. But when we weren't fighting, he was genuine and made me feel so grounded and loved. I realized I loved him after three years of friendship. What I'm trying to get across is that though we fought, and we still do but there was always that love that somehow swallowed all the hate.

"I'm not encouraging this boy hurting you, but maybe both of you misunderstand each other. I know young love is hard and you may feel heart broken, but it will all eventually pass. I encourage you to talk to this boy, to set things straight. Maybe he is feeling misunderstood by you too." Senna smiles at her daughter.

Senna's words absorb into Korra and she feels tears spring to her eyes. Korra slides he chair over next to Senna and rests her head on her shoulder. "Thank you mom," She whispers. Senna kisses her temple.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Senna sighs. She knows she can't always be there for Korra. She isn't nearly around enough to realize all of Korra's personal troubles and it pains her to see Korra sad. But Senna is glad that she could shed a little light on Korra and help her. She wishes she can have more of the moments with Korra, but she will take what she can get.

They stay that way for a while. Senna stroking Korra's hair, and massaging her scalp while Korra lets the tears fall. "I really missed you mom." Korra says. Another tear falls from her wet lashes.

"I really missed you too." _More than you could ever imagine._

Korra wipes the tears away and jumps to her feet when she remembers the boiling noodles.

* * *

Tonraq returns and by then supper is ready and they all sit down to eat. As they eat, they joke and talk. Sitting at the round table; enjoying a wholesome meal_ with meat._

Like a family.

For the first time in a long time they feel like a family. It feels like the way it did before Korra was hauled away to the compound. Though they never stopped being a family they never got to share moments like this with their daughter, and they greatly miss it.

* * *

Korra asleep in her bed dreams of Mako. He dreams of him pulling her into his arms and holding her there; like a missing piece to the puzzle.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck and trails little kisses up her jaw.

Korra melts into it, knowing it is a dream but not caring. She yearns for his touch.

"You're beautiful." He whispers before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

The next morning Korra is awoken early by her parents. "The White Lotus is here." Senna whispers rubbing circles into Korra's back. Korra can hear the sadness in her voice.

Korra groans and pulls the pillow over her head. "I don't want to go back!" Korra protests groggily. She just wants to lie there are dream of Mako.

"Korra c'mon. Wake up. You need to go back... Training remember?" Tonraq says shaking Korra's shoulders.

Korra scoffs and removes the pillow from her face. She squints as her vision adjusts to the sun bathed room. Korra rises from bed and stretches her arms in the air with a yawn.

Korra pulls on her boots and parka and is guided out into the cold where Naga and six sentries stand waiting for Korra.

Korra turns to her father and hugs him tightly. "I will see you later dad. I love you." She says breathing in his musky scent.

"Looking forward to it squirt. I love you too." Tonraq chirps embracing his daughter tightly. Korra breaks the hug then moves to her mother.

Korra represses a sob before throwing herself into Senna. Senna hugs Korra back tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you so much for the advice mom. I love you so much!" She whispers softly nestling into her neck.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Go get him." Senna soothes. Korra pulls back from her mother giving her one last smile. Senna holds back a bag of seal jerky. "I know they don't have this in the city, so preserve it." Senna smiles. Korra graciously takes the bag.

"Thank you!" She smiles one last time before leaving her parents behind her, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you!" She call back behind her.

"We love you too!"

Back on the boat, it felt like Déjà vu to Korra sitting at the bow of the boat with knees pulled to her chest.

She recollects on her time with her parents. For the first time in a while, she had good old fashioned fun with her family who she doesn't see half as much as she should. She felt happy and at home. Safe with the people she wished could have raised her.

Korra wonders what it would have been like to have days like that every day. Sleep in, and not have to worry about responsibilities all the time. When Korra was there she forgot. She forgot she was the Avatar. She forgot about Amon and Republic City. She felt like a normal teenage girl, and it felt amazing. She felt as if she could do the normal things other girls her age can do. Like help cook dinner, and penguin sled, and sit down and ask advice from her mother. It all felt so good.

Korra can't help but cry at the thought that it is over, that once again she is the Avatar and there is a war waiting for her back in Republic City.

Not only that, but she has her personal problems to deal with as well.

_Mako_. One of the big stresses of her life ,and one of her main reasons that she cries herself to sleep at night. She had tried to kick him out of her life, thinking that maybe things would get easier. She thought that just maybe her feelings would diminish. But that isn't the case.

It is hard to forget about someone who appears in your dreams, who shows up at the worst possible time. It is hard to forget when he comes springing back.

But how could she have a relationship if they even tried? She is the Avatar and shouldn't, doesn't have the time to have a relationship. She is always far too busy, and stressed. But that doesn't stop Korra.

What she wants now more than ever is Mako. To be in his arms, to smell his sweet, spicy scent, to look into those liquid fire eyes, and melt into him. _For him to be mine._

Tired of fighting her feelings, she gives in.

Slowly stroking Naga's sleeping body, Korra loses herself for the millionth time in her thoughts. Thinking about what she is going to say to Mako the next time their eyes meet.

* * *

**So because I feel so bad, I'm going to work on another chapter. I think the next chapter will be plenty interesting. **

**This time around I'm not asking for any designated amount of reviews before I update. I saw on tumblr something that said that it is annoying when people do that and they lose interest in the story. I really don't want to lose readers. So just out of the goodness of making me happy, Review? **

**I would love to hear your opinions on this story. :)**

**Thank you! See you very soon**

**~Megan~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah I know I am taking forever to update. and I'm so very sorry. But I have a life too. I'm currently on vacation and people say they are getting bored of my story because of my scarce updates. That is the last thing I want to happen. So I finished this chapter up for you.I will NOT be updating for another few days. I'm leaving for home tomorrow and I need time to wite and plan another chapter. So for me be patient? I'm sorry that this chapter isn't too long but I hope it is fulfilling. ;) **

**Have fun reading! **

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and all those good people. Plot belongs to SoulLikeABird. **

* * *

He is creating a draft. Pacing that fast back and forth really shouldn't be healthy. His legs are numb and his heart is thundering in his chest, which also shouldn't be healthy. _She is coming home today._ Was all his thoughts could process. She had only been gone a day but to him it feels like a couple of lifetimes since that last time he saw those oceanic eyes, and that spunky smile. Sure he was nervous to see him but that wasn't even the start of it. In fact it was only the beginning.

He made a mess of things. He is well aware that he had hurt Korra, and the guilt has been hanging over his head as a constant reminder that Korra wants nothing to do with him. He knows he has caused her stress that she doesn't even need, stress that really isn't necessary. Mako ceases his fast pacing. Feeling a little dizzy he presses his cheek against one of the high windows of the apartment. The coolness of the glass soothing his hot cheek. He sighs.

"Mako? Seriously dude. You're worrying me here." Bolin groans sitting on the couch as he pets Pabu who is lying in his lap. Pabu licks his paw and nuzzles into Bolin's lap with a small squeak.

Mako bites his cheek hard, drawing blood. "I don't know what to say to her…" He chokes out as if it hurts him.

Bolin rolls his eyes at his brothers cluelessness. "Tell her the truth." He suggests. Bolin can't help but find it amusing that his cool headed brother is getting squirming over a girl.

"It isn't that simple Bolin." Mako sighs staring down at the trafficked streets below. The taste of his blood from his cheek grazing across his tongue in a bitter metal taste.

"Mako it is simple. Tell her. It isn't like you haven't already. Seriously what has you so worried?" Bolin responds with a sly smirk.

Mako goes stiff. The kiss. The kiss that happened not to long ago. The kiss that ruined and fixed everything. He hurt Bolin. He knows that. But Bolin is accepting of his brothers feelings for Korra. Mako has always put Bolin first and protected him when he was in trouble. The least he could do was let go of Korra. For Mako. "Bolin I wish it could be that simple. But the things I had said to her…" He trails off as guilt and anger makes his teeth clench. "I don't know if she will ever forgive me."

"You know better than I that Korra is the most forgiving person in the world. She is the _Avatar _for crying out loud! It is in her blood to be forgiving! You can't be scared of her rejection Mako." Bolin argues making an excellent point.

"I'm not scared!" Mako protests. _I'm terrified!_

"Please Mako. I haven't seen you this jumpy since…" Bolin trails of pursing his lips. "Well I have never seen you this jumpy." He finishes with his eyebrows raised.

Mako turns around to face his sitting brother. "I'm terrified Bo. What if I really have pushed her away? What if it is too late? What if-" Mako stammers but is but off by Bolin.

"Mako chill! You haven't lost her yet!" Bolin exclaims jumping to is feet and setting the sleeping Pabu on the couch. Bolin stomps up to Mako and shakes him by the shoulder. "Pull yourself together!" He yells staring into Mako's terrified looking amber irises.

Mako's brain rattles in his head as Bolin shakes him. Mako grabs his head when Bolin releases him. "Was that really necessary?" Mako asks with a dizzy glare.

Bolin smirks. "Yes I believe it was. Now what are you still doing here? Don't you have an Avatar to swoon?" Bolin asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mako's heart hastens. "I do? I do!" Mako exclaims then pulls Bolin into a tight hug. "Thank you Bolin!"

Bolin returns the hug. "Hey, even you need to be watched out for too."

Mako releases Bolin then sprints for the stairs. "Thank you!" Mako calls before descending down the stairs quickly and out of the Arena.

* * *

She already misses the cold and the snow. The boat had just pulled into the docks. Korra nudges Naga awake who has been sleeping soundly on the deck. The large Polar Bear Dog stirs awake. Korra pets her head. "Wake up girl. We're back." Korra coaxes. Naga yawns widely and rises to her feet with a large stretch and whimpers. Korra rises with Naga and leads her off the boat. She smiles and waves at Tenzin and his family who are waiting for her at the end of the dock.

The airbending children race as the sprint up to Korra. Jinora and Ikki throw themselves at Korra's legs Korra stumbles back from the impact but quickly regains herself. Meelo climbs on top of Korra's shoulders and grabs her head. "You're back!" Jinora exclaims hugging Korra's leg.

"It was sooooooo boring without you here! Don't leave ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever again! Ok? Please!" Ikki pleas

Korra giggles pats the girls head and removes Meelo from her shoulders. "I missed you guys too." She smiles. The girls rerelease her and run back to Tenzin and Pema who is holding her belly. Korra walks up the docks and Tenzin smiles warmly. "Good to have you back Korra. I trust your trip went well?"

Korra returns the smile. "Yes. It was quiet relaxing. I'm guessing because of my break we're going to have to jump right back into training huh?" Korra asks gloomily.

"Yes. But I understand traveling if tiresome. Go eat something, and get settled in. Training will resume tomorrow." Tenzin explains patting Korra on the back before sending her on her way.

Korra falls and face plants onto her bed with a groan. "It's good to be back…" She says into the sheets that muffle her voice.

_Yupp. Time to jump right back into hell._ Korra pushes herself up and off of her bed and unpacks her duffle then stares out her window across the bay to the golden Arena with a green dome of glass that seems empty. She wonders if it really is empty.

Something walking up the docks below adverts Korra's attention. Her eyes widen and she feels her heart stop. She lets out a ragged breath and before giving it a second thought Korra is running out of her chamber and down to the docks. Her heart skips a beat as she skids to a stop.

Mako swallows the large lump in his throat as he sees the Avatar slip to a stop several yards away from him on the docks. Her aqua eyes wide but soon begin to smile with a twinkle. Mako lets out a breath. _Here goes nothing…_ Mako begins to walk forward. Korra does the same. Their eyes never breaking the gaze.

They meet in the middle of the dock. The wind blows their hair and the sun blazes down on the two in scorching rays. They stop a foot away from each other and a thick silence fills the air.

Korra finds her voice. "Hi." She squeaks shyly. She feels oddly nervous. More than she did the night of her first kiss. _Oh spirits I want to kiss him. Snap out of it Korra! You are supposed to be mad! I can't be mad anymore. I don't have that kind of energy!_

Mako stares down at Korra, his voice non-existent.

"You alright Mako?" She asks in a whisper.

"Can we talk?" Mako asks hoarsely, his eyes never leaving those pools of blue.

Korra nods slowly barely registering her movement.

Mako takes a deep breath. "Korra I'm so-"

Korra puts her hand up to stop Mako. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private? I think we have an audience." Korra shrugs pointing at the staring and intrigued airbending kids behind her.

"Sure…"

Korra grabs Mako's hand and a blast of warmth shoots through them. A sensation of warmth that not even their firebending can give them. Korra pauses and gives Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki a hard look. "Follow us at your own risk." She hisses. The kids swallow sharply and scatter back to the temple. Korra grins with satisfaction.

Korra pulls Mako up a series of slopes and hills before cutting through a mound of bushes that lead to a cliff that overlooks the city's shore, and Avatar Aang's statue that stands mighty and strong.

Korra releases Mako's hand and sits on a boulder in front of Mako. "Ok. Talk." Korra says with a straight expression.

Mako inhales a deep intake of oxygen then lets everything out. "Korra I'm so sorry. For everything you're not a mistake. You are incredible and amazing. No one out there is like you and I was blind to see that. And-oh spirits! When I got drunk…I'm sorry you had to see me that way. It was irresponsible for me to do that. Korra I can stand here and apologize for how I have treated you but I know it will never be enough. I just needed you to know that." Mako babbles with strain in his voice and tears pooling in his eyes. Suddenly he feels dizzy and is out of breath

Korra absorbs every word, and it sinks into her like a punch to the face. But it wasn't the bad kind of pain. It was a pain of relief. Korra shakes her head and bites her cheek. She stands to her numb feet and strolls over to Mako. Tears sting her eyes.

She slowly raises an open hand then swings it; slapping Mako hard in the cheek. And to Korra it felt good.

But to Mako it hurt, _a lot._

Mako recoils to the hot stinging blow to his cheek. The feeling of pain can closely be related to the feeling of fire slowly igniting on the bare skin of his cheek. He cries out in pain. "Ow!" He yelps staring back at Korra in shock while he holds his red cheek. She just shrugs.

"Like you didn't deserve it. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that. My turn to talk." She says bitterly. She strides up to him. He backs up. "You have toyed with me, hurt me, made me feel down about myself, said hurtful things to me, rejected me…"Korra trails off and Mako cringes at the hardness in her voice. "The list can go on and on…" She continues still backing Mako up. Soon he finds himself up against the trunk of a tree. Korra stops in front of him and looks down at her boots. A fierce wind whips past her. A lonesome tear rolls down her cheek. She looks back up at Mako and swallows tightly. "But for some reason through all the hurt you have caused me I still don't know why I am finding I can forgive you." She finishes her rant staring into those watery orbs of molten framed in long black eyelashes.

Mako sighs in relief. "You forgive me?"

Korra wipes the tear away. "For now. It's going to take a lot for me to jump back into _this_." Korra explains with a gesture.

"I will take what I can get." Mako says with a smile still holding his burning cheek. _She forgives me._

Korra smiles small. "So…" Korra says awkwardly as she rocks back and forth on her heels.

Mako straightens up and huffs. "Korra there is one last thing I need to tell you." Mako blurts.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Ok?" She breathes confused.

_Here goes nothing…_ "…" Mako's throat closes up.

Korra rolls her eyes and falls back on a rock. "I'm waiting…"

_JUST TELL HER! _"I love you!" He shouts. His voice echoes and swirls through the trees and bounces off the leaves, propels into the sky and through the thick clouds, reflects off the sun and drifts back down and frolics into Korra's ears.

Her head spins and she starts to shake and her chest constricts. Her throat locks and her palms begin to sweat. Her face grows hot and even the breeze that hits her can't cool the fire that spreads throughout her body. The world around her goes white and all she sees is Mako. A golden happiness shoots through her veins. "What?" She chokes out of breath.

"I love you Korra."

"I-I-I-" Korra stutters trying to find the right words to say. _Say 'I love you too' you idiot! _Korra screams in her mind.

His eyes of puddled gold shed a tear. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry… It's just… what about Asami?" She asks in a small weak voice.

"We broke up."

Those three words made Korra soar. .Up. "Oh. I'm sorry Mako."

"Korra…" He breathes advancing towards the almost hyperventilating Avatar that sits on a grey flat rock.

Korra jumps to her feet. "I'm not ready…" And that is the truth. She already gave her heart and soul to Mako but now things are getting real and this is no longer a fantasy, and she isn't ready.

"Oh…Well then I will wait until you are." He says sweetly.

A large smile pulls at Korra's lips. "Thank you." She walks up to him stretches on her tippy toes and grabs Mako's hand from his cheek before placing a lingering kiss on the fire. His cheek is hot against her cool lips. She pulls and smiles before turning away.

Mako reaches out for her and catches her warm wrist. "Korra wait! Do you think maybe I could take you out for dinner tonight?" He asks nervously as her heart beats against his ribcage. _Say yes?_

Korra smiles with a blush creeping across her cheek bones. "I would like that." She breathes happily. _Am I dreaming? Did he just ask me on a date?_ Before she could figure out if this was real or not she runs through the bushes and is gone and out of Mako's sight.

He touches his cheek. The feel of her lips still fresh against his skin. The red handprint was still there, but it no longer hurts.

* * *

Korra slams the door shut behind her and sinks to the floor. Her mind still can't register what just happened. She is still waiting to wake up with her face against the pillow in a puddle of tears. She starts to hyperventilate with the largest smile plastered on her face. "He loves…me…" She whispers choppily. Then it really hits her. The gleam that once sparkled her eyes returns and all the rest of her troubles melt away.

The young Avatar jumps up to her feet and begins to dance around the room. She hugs Naga and sings and twirls. "_**HE LOVES ME!" **_She cries before falling back on her bed with a heart that is no longer broken.

* * *

**And it all comes out. ;) Did you like. What do you think? Was it rushed? Did I do a good job? I find this all a little bitter sweet. AHH! I can't wait to read your reviews! So next chapter will be the date. You will love it. I will be back soon. Not tomorrow or the next day but soon. Drop me a review! Thank you for sicking with me! I appreciate it!**

**Make my day and REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**~Megan~**


End file.
